That man
by yisey
Summary: The said Uchiha's Pandora's house contains precious and rares jewels and Sasuke Uchiha is the only key to that house. But that won't stop Naruto from opening it. NaruSasu.
1. That man infiltrates

**A/N: My first try at an anime fanfic. I have to say, this idea is been running in my head since forever lol and it just won't get out so even if it turns out a fail I had to get it out of my head gosh, I hate when there's a story running in my head and making it impossible for me to do anything else lol. So, it's also my first narusasu, and I had this idea just because I fell in love with Narusasu once I started watching the first episde of Naruto Shippuuden. It's unbeta'ed so it might contains mistakes, points them out to me if you find some? I'll edit them, thanks.**

**Also, the rating is Mature because well, I usually put lemons in my fics so just in case. If I don't put any in this I'll just change the rating back to where it's supposed to be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All of it belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto, except this plot though xD **

**Lol, why do I feel so nervous for this?  
**

* * *

Streets are rarely busy at night, it's a fact. Because most of the population is inside their home, comfortably laying on their sofa lazying around with a book or watching the TV, flipping through channels till they find one they like. Children are most probably already asleep because their parents want to be alone for awhile after taking care of them all day after school. Or maybe simply because there's school tomorrow, since tomorrow will be a Thursday. No matter what the reasons are, they are all inside their home, safe and sure nothing can really reach them in their own home to harm them.

And most are right, tonight they will sleep well and tomorrow they will wake up and do their usual routines.

But there's always two types of people in the world, that's for sure. Thus why there's a good amount of those who aren't at home right now. Because they don't like being home, because they don't feel safe home or simply because might is their domain and they are more extroverted when the sky gets covered with this dark blue sheet.

Between those two types of people, none are better than the other. There's just one that bring reason for a different type to do all he wants to and have the excuse that he's in one of those groups, while he's just infiltrating.

A soiree is definitely something classic and for rich people to show off. Men were dressed in shiny and classy suits, tuxedos, pants that made their long legs smaller because it was a bit too loose on them. Their hair pulled back with what would be called gel, while some decided they would do it simple and just brushed it on the side, but still with a bit of gel. They all had necktie on their custom though, in black and white, hands in pockets or sometimes holding a glass of wine up and chatting with someone. They weren't under twenty years old, most of them. But that didn't really matter to that different person right now. What he set his eyes on was the other gender.

Women.

Women dressed in their finest jewelries. They liked to show it off on their necks, so exposed to everyone's eyes that of course if he stared they would think he's just grazing his eyes on her neck as if he's staring at the jewelry but actually he's staring at her chest. It would be accurate if that man had been a pervert. But he isn't a pervert. And he was staring at the jewelry not at the women cleavage put at the eyes of everyone to admire and stare at.

It's silly how they spend so much money for just a night. But it doesn't matter to him, it's not his problem. His only problem right now is to find the one he's looking for. That one rare piece of treasure he has to get his fingers on and capture it in the palm of his hand like he would capture a lover's heart without much trouble. Jewelries were precious, they weren't just for show, those snobbish women should learn that.

He let out another soft sigh as he leaned against a thick colon where he had been for thirty minutes now, maybe his target wasn't there tonight. But he had been told that she would come today, with that piece on her neck.

A golden piece, where resided a charming and enthralling precious jade in the middle of the golden cup. He would only have to glance at her to notice the green shade, the unique piece that had been melded with a blue jade to give a cyan crystal clear stone. Though right now he had ot say the most outstanding thing in this place was probably him, because he felt too many eyes on him at the same time. Even though he took care to move away from the crowd. He knew it, he should have worn a stupid wig like he had been told to before coming here.

But it's not like he expected people to look so curiously at him because he was different from them. And fuck this, he needed to pass incognito, can't they understand that? He was going to give up on this mission if that stone didn't come in his sight in ten minutes, because at that time he would have a hordes of people coming at him and trying to make a conversation. And most of them would be women, and damn it he can't really keep a conversation with someone tonight. He needs to do this quick so he knows where to get this precious stone.

"I'm tired of waiting." He groaned softly, in a whisper like that only him could hear. If someone was near, that person would probably think that he was talking to himself, which would probably make them walk away form where he was. It could be a good idea after all.

"Stop whining." but he was surely not talking alone, and the thing that bugged his ear right now, so uncomfortably lying inside and making him hear the other voice on the other line proved it. He'll never get used to those micro-thing that get stuck deep in your hear and almost makes him jump each time the voice on the other line catches him by surprise. And even if he was the one who started the conversation, he couldn't help the reflex of nearly jumping out of his smoking when he heard Shikamaru's lazy voice through the spy ear.

He looked around when the man next to him shot him a light frown and awkwardly cracked a small smile. The man's eyes slowly drifted on his body, stopping at his neck and frowning even more at the lack of a necktie that was supposed to go along with his smocking. Well, he isn't really the type to wear this type of thing, he thought it was going to strangle him when he tried it before coming to the soiree.

He looked away from the man and moved away at the same time. Taking slow steps between the guests to find a quiet place. He simply found another statue where he decided to hide himself behind the back of the beautiful marble sculpture facing him, hoping this time nobody would find him. "Is she really coming?" He was getting impatient now and ten minute already passed, he looked at his watch sighing another time.

"Just look."

Talking to Shikamaru on a mission wasn't really what he'd call a stimulating thing to do so he could forget how boring this soiree was. But there was no one on the other end of his line so he would do with that. "I said look." Shikamaru said another time, sighing on the other end when he noticed he was spacing out.

"Fine." He quickly glanced at the corner of the statue and here she was indeed. And Kakashi was right, no way in hell would this thing pass incognito. It was huge. That's the first thing that was noticeable, then there was the fact this the cyan colour it wore was not a calm and sober one but a vivid and bright dazzling and swirled in the middle of the golden cup like a wind storm. If she put it there so people could actually look at her cleavage it was a bad idea since it was obviously hiding the path to where she wanted the attention.

But if she wanted to show off that she was the most powerful woman in this room, then she was doing a great job. Nobody would be able to pull off such a beautiful picture. Now that was something he couldn't really get bored at. All he had to do was look around to see if he could find a way to get her name and where she lived. You don't borrow this type of jewels off someone's body, but out of someone's house.

Now it was time to meddle in the crowd and try to act as if he was interested in one of those women flirtatious way of approaching him. It paid sometimes to have foreigners appearance. More than he liked it sometimes, but right now it was advantageous so he could take profit. By the end of the soiree he knew her name. She was the daughter of one of the richest business man in Japan, Temari, was how she had been named.

If he thought her gesture was to draw attention to her it became a lie the moment he started talking with her. Apparently it's her mother who made her wear that collar and she wasn't okay with it in the beginning but in the end came with it. First of all she did not like the attention it brought on her as if she was a being traded at a cheap fair market. But she still held that high snobbishness rich people tend to grow up with.

Oh yeah, he did talk to her, that's how he got all of this information. He's known to be easy to go along with people he just met. Because of that most of the times, nobody can really suspect what he's about to do and why he's interested in jewels people are wearing when he talks to them. When some are a bit suspicious and ask, he simply tells them the truth. That he's a fascination for jewel that make him want to learn more and more about them. Which is true, but just half of the truth about why he's so curious on that particular jewel.

But he had to say, that girl's mother knew what made her daughter look beautiful. Because with her almost orange hair, the cyan brightened that unique hair colour and her pale skin was put in valour.

Anyways, as soon as he got to talk to her, he successfully and subtly managed to put a small tracker on the collar when he leaned over as if to whisper to her. Then he leaned back and smiled at her, thanking her for her attention and information and left.

"Complete." he mumbled in the micro he had on the vest of his smoking.

* * *

Now that was a custom he didn't hate at all.

All black without any white shirts stuck up inside with buttons that had to be closed to the end. It looked much like a swimsuit, slick against his skin, smooth at the touch and somehow uncomfortable in his lower part. To which he growled and complained, forgetting that he was being listened to again.

"Please, keep your disgusting thoughts to yourself." A lightly annoyed Shikamaru replied back and he laughed softly, as silently as he could because he was already where the cameras were. The alley where he was had white walls, kind of creepy as if in a big fridge. It was a bit chilly. As soon as he stepped in he quickly pulled the hood on his face, only letting his blue eyes to scan around, catch the camera and examine how to cancel them in swift movements.

He pulled the hood a bit up and took a thin metallic stick from behind his ear. It was a miniature cylinder, he clicked on a button forming a bump on the perfect and slick metal and a red light flashed directly at the camera. The red light above the camera disappeared, sign that it worked and he couldn't be seen if he passed under it. Then he did the same to all of the cameras he found as he walked along the hall.

"Why in the hell would they keep a jewel in such a place?" He couldn't help but share with his partner on the other end of the line, but Shikamaru didn't answer this time, seemed like he was concentrating on helping him deactivate the cameras.

"They shouldn't have gotten it out if it was so precious anyways." He went on, kneeling in front of the steeled door. It needed a password. He grabbed a screwdriver from his equipped belt and opened the white box where numbers were put to punch the password. He didn't need to find the password, it's crazy what you can do with technology nowadays. He reached for the belt one more time, placed back the screwdriver and pulled a black squared box. He opened it and looked at the numerous wires inside, next to which was a small pair of scissors that he would need to cut some of the wires inside of the password box.

"Okay, Shika, your brains have to work."

He observed the two boxes wit ha concentrated stare, "My box have the blue wire to deactivate it, but the password box have a green, a yellow and a red. No blue." He wasn't that good with this type of thing, and it's a that time that he remembers why Shikamaru is his partner, except the fact that no one wants him because he's too lazy.

"Don't use the blue, cut the green and replace it with the red in your box." He heard a loud slurp in his ears and frowned. "Are you eating?" No answer, he growled softly. To think he had been refused any meal because of that stupid mission. He did what he was told to do and after the sound of a bip, the door opened itself.

"Easy." this is one of the thing that made him like this job.

And now this was one of the thing that made him hate this job.

Lasers. Those ones were blue, most of the times they are red, just to emphasize their dangerous effect on you if you touch them. But the red ones are pretty inoffensive for their colours. The blue ones, looking so innocent are the hardest to go through. About four minutes while he only had fifteen minutes to steal the jewel before the guards would notice that their cameras are off.

So he better start now.

He started slowly, passing through the first and second one easily. The jewel was resting on top of a large block on a soft tissue of the cyan colour. Only the golden cup around it was of a different colour, A glass cover around it kept it from people's hand, or in this case, thief's hands. Surely he will have to do this quickly once Shikamaru find a way to turn off the alarm that was on it.

At the tenth laser he nearly lost his balance on top of the eleventh one and only caught himself back in an awkward position where one of his leg was held up like a dog trying to pee. Now that was uncomfortable, how do dogs feel comfortable doing it in this position?

Just two more, that he bent over and heaved out a quiet sigh once he succeeded on passing by.

By then the plan was simple. It went by pretty fast. As soon as he got inside Shikamaru turned the alarm off and he took the cover off the jewel, he would have gazed at it if his sports watch didn't show that he only had two minutes before the guards came rushing in so he simply took the jewel and put it slowly in a black bag he had around his belt, he put it back there once he was done.

The last gadget he had around his belt was to help him grasp against the top of the room where he was, it made a quick click as it clung to the cement of the room. His watch was turned off at the same time as the guards came rushing in the room, they found the block empty and he grinned from where he was as he watched them run to find him. He pulled out his own laser and burned the cement next to him without doing any noises it slowly melted. Instead of coming off as a big circle, it came out as broken pieces before it even reached the ground he was already out by the top. He slide on the round top and held himself at the end of the rooftop, clinging the claws of the gadget and he let himself slowly slide down.

His feet landed on the ground softly, a car stopped by him and he hoped in after looking around to see if anyone saw them.

He pulled the hood off his head and smirked at Shikamaru's stern face.

"Now, looks who's got that unobtainable jewel." He held up the black bag at his friend who's smirk was the same as his own now.

"Tsunade will be _very _happy."

And he will finally be able to prove that he can handle that mission she doesn't want to give him. He can steal any jewel he wants, be it the the Haruno's collection.

Or the Uchiha's collection.

* * *

"Fine, little boy. You'll get this one."

The older woman who said that looked up at him with a small smile. She was kind of proud he finally got this far, though she always knew he could do it. But he proved it and that's what was the good thing. He would have argued that he's not a little boy if he didn't just realize that she was giving him the opportunity he's been dying to have since he got under Tsunade's care.

The Uchiha's jewels were known to be the most precious and rare species in the country. And even though he had the time to look around the world, in countries that held the most exotics ones. The Uchiha's held traditional jewels, hand made. Those were the rarest in the world. No machines touch the Uchiha's jewels, they need the most experts hands in the world, they use potter's hands as well as sculptor to make out the perfect and unique pieces they then keep in their non-ending collection.

Because of that special collection, they were the richest. Like he said, not one of the richest, but really the richest ones in Japan. This one wouldn't be an easy mission, it wasn't one of those mission where he had to just go at one of a soiree where he would find his target and then steal. No, it was much more serious than that.

The last one to have tried had been in jail for ten whole years with the strings the President of the corporation and the head of the family at the same time pulled to punish the thief. The thief was also part of Tsunade's team. Since then, it's as if the Uchiha's had thrown a challenge in her hands and she was resolute to win it. They may have one a battle against her, but the war only started when they arrested her best thief.

"You'll need to infiltrate." She started and handed him a brown envelop.

"The Uchiha's family is huge, but there's only one part that is known by me and the others."

He opened the folder and found pictures of faces that were so similar to each other, there was no way you couldn't see they were all a family.

"The head of the family is Fugaku Uchiha." She pointed at the first picture. "He's also the founder and the president of that corporation. His wife, Mikoto Uchiha, unknown background family. They have two sons." She followed her finger on the paper he was holding at the same time as his eyes read.

"The older one, Itachi Uchiha, thirty years old, non-married, he's taking care of the family's business because his father is retiring soon. But he doesn't care about the jewels which always put him in a fight with his father since it's a tradition in their family to have one of their heirs as the protector of the house of jewels they have. Since he refused, the task was given to his little brother. Right there. Sasuke Uchiha." As she said that she held smiled softly at him and crossed her hands over her chest.

"That's our target."

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha, twenty-six years old. He got married at nineteen and got his first child at the age of twenty two, she's now four years old and is named Keiko Uchiha. But unfortunately his wife died while giving birth to her. He's known for having all the information about the house where the jewels are kept, he's in charge of the place to make it simple. It is said that he's the door to the precious stones, that he's the password to the Pandora box. No, let's say it's a Pandora house this time. _

_He lives alone with his daughter right now. Although he didn't need to, he one time decided to leave the family house once he got married and take care of his family with his own earning. He actually went to school and graduated with a major in teaching from the university. He was the smartest of his major and is now teaching at the same prestigious university where he graduated from. The university belongs to the Haruno's family, best business partner to the Uchiha's. _

_Thins you need to know : He's pretty good at all types of martial arts, learned when he was a teenager for his security. _

_And the most important, he hates students like you who can't help but disturb his lessons. _

_So, don't mess up Naruto. _

_

* * *

_

"Come on Daddy, try it!" Keiko's small hands closed around her father's wrist as she tried to pull him on the swing she was telling him to try. She probably was the only one who could persuade him to sit on a swing as if he had nothing to worry about. Even though he was working on his laptop awhile ago when she ran to him and pulled him out of his chair. Not having a choice but to follow her in her joy and excitement.

She clearly laughed when he tried to sit on the swing but it was a bit too small for his body and he sighed. "Mocking your daddy, hum, I see, that's such a good idea." They both turned to see a taller version of said daddy approaching them and Keiko beamed at the taller man, ran to him and jumped right in his arms.

"How's my cutest niece doing?"

Keiko chuckled, "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" He asked frowning lightly and she nodded vigorously. "Then prove it."

That was just their way of talking in code, and at her uncle's words she smiled softly and cheeks reddening leaned in and placed a sounding and quick sloppy kiss on his right cheek. "Just one?" she shook her head and placed another one on the other cheek. "That's better."

"Itachi, stop making her do such stupid things."

Itachi looked at him and shook his head, "You should be ashamed of cutting her from the world, Sasuke."

"It's to avoid sick perverts like you that I don't like taking her out."

Itachi made a pained face and looked down.

"Ouch. Way to greet your brother you haven't seen for weeks."

"Oh, please."

Sasuke couldn't help but faintly smile at this though and as he stopped in front of his brother the other one did the same and patted his shoulder lightly when he posed Keiko down. "Good to see you're doing well."

"Hn."

"Where have you been?"

They were in the kitchen, Itachi feeding Keiko whatever she had to eat and Sasuke was sitting on the other side of the table watching them. Itachi had a tendency to really stare at his niece, it's because each time he looks at her he couldn't believe she was for real. She had such soft drawn lines, but they were definitely Sasuke's lines, no doubt on that. Her eyes too were deep black like his, the only thing that she took from her mother was her soft light blonde hair.

She had the rough and sharp stare of her father as well as the softness of her mother's personality in her dark orbs.

"Did you miss me?" He held a teasing tone when Sasuke sighed softly.

"Had some business overseas." Keiko leaned against him, too full to eat anything else and too tired of playing a bit too much in their backyards park. "Do you know that there's been a jewel thief running in our country?"

"A jewel thief?"

"Yes, it seems like he jumped from overseas to Japan suddenly." Now Sasuke knew why he came back.

"You know nobody can reach it, don't worry."

Itachi sighed, "I just hope you don't get hurt in this."

"Don't worry."

It's not the first time that he will have to deal with a thief. But he does hope that it's the last time each time he has to deal with a new one.

* * *

Naruto was finally there. He looked up at the tall building where the name of the university was written just above his head in big white letters. From this point on, he's on a mission and he has to keep his guard up and his mask on full time. But it will be exciting to go to the university again. He never actually got the chance to finish his thorough studies. He did graduate, but some sad events made it impossible for him to attend university till the end.

Double that with the fact that he had been chosen to finally steal one of the Uchiha's best and oldest jewel and he's burning with definite and new joy for his job. He looked down at a picture in his hand where a man was walking along, hand in hand with little blonde version of himself.

Well, one thing is sure, that little girl reminds him of someone.

And she's too adorable.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it, Don't expect all chapters to be the same length, because it'll depend on the content I want to put in the chapters. Also, if you like this, tell me^^**


	2. That man meets her

**A/N:** Hello again, thanks to xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx for commenting first review hehe

Okay, I have a schedule for this fic, it's going to be updated twice a week and here is how it goes. I have two other non-anime fics so I update them then this one and it does a thing like a circle kind of, I don't update on sunday though. just Mon to Sat so this fic will be updated on Wed and Sat^^ Also I have chapters planned till chapie 13 and I like where it's going.

**Unbeta'ed, you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All of it belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto, except this plot though xD **

**Ah, I wanna explain the title, how it works. So the title says what's important in the chapters and when I say That man it may refer to any men in the story though man is usually Sasuke or Naruto, just to not confuse you guys^^  
**

* * *

He was going to stay at the university dorm for his infiltration. Just so no one get suspicious and it would cause too much troubles if he had to live with one of his friends from the team since then it would mean create another identity for that person as well. And he was better alone for now anyways.

Today was just a day to introduce the school to the new students and welcome all of the students, old or not. Naruto remembers very well the first time he went to his university. It wasn't as big and as full as this one, and instead of people laughing or smiling at each others, there was more of a sense of danger around the corridors. It was the kind of university you choose when you don't have any other choice. And it was the kind where you had to be ready to face any kind of situation with so many delinquents looking for a fight or someone weak to beat up.

He didn't like calling them delinquents though, because he had been part of them for a time. That was before he realized it wasn't going to bring him anywhere and left the group he had been following. It wasn't what he'd called his hardest time, but let's say it was so bad that when Tsunade came and asked him if he was willing to do anything to get out of that situation he just accepted.

And he didn't regret his decision now, he had been a quick learner too so he was able to not make Tsunade regret her choice of taking him in a team she was rebuilding. From what he knew, due to the best of them being arrested they had to lay profile down for quite a few years before coming back. Fugaku had been doing researches on the team who send the thief he caught, bu since they went different path on a common agreement he couldn't find any of them and the team disappeared to form the one which he was part of now.

Naruto didn't know much of before his orphanage life. He wasn't sure too how he knew some of the Japanese traditions since he wasn't even living here when Tsunade found him. He was wandering in the streets of the city of Paris. Some might think Paris is the city of lovers, but from his experience all he can say is that it's the city where it's hard to live when you don't have any friends, any relatives and piratically don't know what to do with your life at one point.

When he was a kid, around ten years old, the nuns told him they found him behind a car, holding himself like he was scared of something and silently looking at nothing special but just blinking in the blankness of his brains state. They had been worried he wouldn't find back his voice since he had been two years without saying anything. He didn't even remember how he got behind that car and if the nuns hadn't told him he would have never known. Well, the thing is after awhile he started warming up to them and they discovered behind the blank mask a boy who could really smile for the stupidest thing. Caused troubles like no one else did because he was too spontaneous and tended to try anything he wanted to do.

He was also pretty persistent when he wanted to get something. One nun especially, she was old enough to be a grand mother, took great care of him until he was of the age to leave. She's the one who paid his high school fee with the poor money she had and she would insist on him attending his classes because she thought he could get out of this life he didn't choose if he was obedient at school. When she died he was only sixteen and too old to stay at the orphanage and that's when his world went downhill.

Without anyone to show him that life was worth living, Naruto started hanging with the bad side of life. But it did him good so he wouldn't really call it a bad side, maybe a darker side, but definitely not bad. It's then that he learned about living in the streets and learned to handle himself. But one thing he never brought himself to give up on was going to school, the gang he hung on with couldn't understand but the nun who took care of him saved money for him to finish high school and even attend university. He couldn't understand why she was so generous with him, but he thought he had to at least respect her and would go to school until the funds weren't enough once he got in university and he had to leave. He got lost on that road, he really thought he would end up in Paris' streets, without anyone to talk to but the homeless or the abandoned child in the streets, they were also junkies. At one point, that was his reality, the only reality he came across with so he thought it was normal to just sit there in the park with some old homeless people and talk with them like they were best friends.

You'd think they are useless, but they have the best stories ever.

It was a huge change when Tsunade took him in. He wasn't use to rules, he wasn't use to not having his freedom and suddenly he had to get used to living like a civil. And that meant respect laws and not do anything bad in the eye of the people watching you. Well, though stealing isn't for the law, but he meant the law Tsunade wanted him to respect. There are still some rules of her he doesn't understand and some he just will never get used to.

Enough with memories. But it wasn't helping when he felt nostalgic in the university's corridors. His first day had been like falling deeper in hell until they understood he didn't really give a shit and he wasn't really that easy to beat like they thought he would be. All that because he was skinnier than he is today. It's around the age of eighteen that Tsunade found him and since then he's been growing up a bit too much as if his puberty hit home too late.

A picture of him back then and a picture of him right now would make you think he was the father of the little boy he was back then. Sure, it's true at twenty four, you look much more mature than you looked at eighteen. Just that his change was too radical that's all.

"All students are to head to the gym for the professors speeches please."

Naruto looked up at the voice coming probably from speakers that were in the corner of each corridors. And how the hell are new students supposed to know where the corridor was? He looked around to find people rushing to a spot and decided on following them. It would be better than to walk alone and lose himself in this huge building. What's the use of having such a grand building as a university anyways, even if it was a prestigious one.

* * *

She was lost.

No matter how her round eyes tried to not get blurry because of the unfamiliar area she couldn't help but silently sob as she searched for where her daddy went. She hadn't meant to run away from school and come to her dad's one but she just felt too sad and she thought he would be there if she came. Now she was lost. If her dad knows she left school he was going to be angry, really angry.

People were just running along and ignoring her, or not seeing her because they were all in a rush and one person even lightly pushed her aside. She fell on the ground and that's when she really started sobbing, softly and silently at first then louder and louder but still no one would stop to look at her or try to find her dad for her.

She slowly tried to stand up again but they ran around her and this time the push that came was stronger than the first one. She waited to fall again with a light powerless whine coming from her lips as she tried not to fall and grip anything. Her fingers closed around a soft fabric and she gripped tightly, enrolling her small arms around someone's leg and not letting go no matter what.

The person she was gripping tried moving his leg but couldn't, so without looking down he lightly shook it then groaned before roughly shaking it off he then looked down but it was too late he had already almost thrown her on the ground. If someone hadn't been looking and hadn't caught her before she fell on the ground, lifting her up and looking at the mad man who was as careless as to not even notice a little girl trying to not fall with the crowd pushing her.

"Be careful." The man with the little girl told him and the other cheeks warmed in embarrassment when all eyes came on them and continued walking as if nothing happened and he wasn't guilty at all.

His eyes returned to the frail body in his hands and he looked down to find tear strained face with big deep dark eyes staring at him, so contrasting with the light blonde hair that covered her round head. It was obviously a girl, she had long hair that fell in her back and wore a white dress that had black spot on them because she fell too much.

He softly smiled at her, "Pretty girls shouldn't cry." she tried to wipe her tears with her hands but he stopped her and looked around to find a place where he could put her down and he did so when he spotted a fountain in the middle of the corridor where they were, he softly posed her on the bridge of the fountain and took out a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Are you lost?" He asked and she nodded slowly, her big eyes slowly getting rid of the water pool dancing in their iris. "I was-looking for daddy." She mumbled, biting down on her bottom lip as if she just said something bad and shouldn't have but already let it slip out of her mouth.

"Well, where's your daddy?"

She bit down one more time on her bottom lip and looked around before pointing towards the room where she just came from.

"In the gym?"

She nodded once again and her wavy blonde hair moved around her face.

"Let's go find him then." He lifted her off the bridge of the fountain and holding her hand headed towards the gymnasium. The professors were had already started to give their speeches so they quietly went inside to not disturb the students listening, he brought her in the last row and made her sit next to him.

The one talking in the mike ended his speech and bowed lightly under the applause before leaving, then a brunette came in front with her paper to announce that the next one to speak would be Sasuke Uchiha, from the psychology domain. A young man then stood up to come in front of them to say his speech and as soon as he rose, hushed sounds began to be heard too, soft whispers and soft murmurs he didn't pay attention too because the little girl next to him was already pointing at the man.

"That's daddy!"

That's also when Naruto remembered where he saw that little girl. So she was Keiko Uchiha and that man was her dad so Sasuke, the second son of the man he was going to steal from and the one who he needed to get close too in order for this mission to be a successful one.

"How about we leave and wait for your dad outside?" He suggested and she simply nodded, she was a brave one wasn't she? But a bit too innocent which wasn't such a bad thing, innocent was something needed in order to survive in this world. When you knew too much you became an ultimate enemy to yourself and to the others as well. When you don't know as much as you're supposed to know, you're just an enemy for the others since for you all that count is what you believe in and not what you learned.

And she believed she could trust Naruto and followed him.

They sat behind the scene where professors would come back once the introduction was done and they were granted permission because Keiko explained that she was Sasuke's daughter. One of the guard probably went to warn him that his daughter was there too. All they had to do now was to wait while he finished his speech and ended the ceremony and while waiting the two ended up talking like they always knew each other. She might seem innocent at first but Naruto found out she was a smart one.

She knew she was four years old and she could spell his name without bumping against the 'r' in it, she was also curious about his hair and told him he had the same hair colour as her mother and her so he might be of the same family as her.

"I don't think so." he laughed softly and regretted when she pouted lightly and looked down disappointed.

"So you can't be my brother?"

Naruto shook his head ruffling her hair with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, it doesn't work like that."

"But I want a big brother. Daddy has uncle Itachi!"

She was really too accurate for a four years old girl, though she liked to point out clearly that she was going to turn five years old soon. Her soon was in one month plus.

"Can you be my brother?" She asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes, but before Naruto could answer the room was soon invaded with the professors who were done giving their speeches and she jumped out of her seat to run to her dad. But instead of taking her in his arms like she wanted him to do, Sasuke crouched at her level and looked at her with a serious expression. "Did you skip school?"

She knew he would be angry of course, so she didn't answer and looked down.

"Why?" He asked again and this time she looked up with a deep frown.

"Because I hate school! The kids are mean and they don't like me." She lowered her eyes on the ground and made Sasuke sigh softly. What was he going to do with her?

"How did you get here?" At that her face lit up as if she hadn't been ready to burst into tears just earlier and she looked behind her to point towards Naruto but there was nobody where he had been sitting earlier.

"He was there!"

Sasuke frowned at the empty spot she was pointing at and sighed.

"For now let's get you back to school."

"But dad!"

"Keiko, stop arguing with me, you don't skip school."

She reluctantly followed him when he grabbed hold of her hand.

* * *

He would have stayed if it wasn't for his phone suddenly ringing and he didn't want to let anyone hear his conversation, not when the number he read on his screen was a private one.

"Miss me already?" He cracked as soon as he heard his friend's voice at the other line.

"No, just taking news. Tsunade forced me to do so." Shin's annoyed tone made him smile as he walked to where his dorm was supposed to be. He still had his luggage because he didn't got time to see where his room was, he wondered if he was sharing it with someone too. "I'm not a baby, I can perfectly take care of myself, tell her that." He ended the call, knowing very well that it would piss his friend off that he just hung up on him, but he wouldn't call back because it would mean an argument and he wasn't one to argue about anything.

He was on the second floor and took the elevator. There were two corridors, one on his ight and the other on his left and by the number he had, 21, he was sure it would be on the left so he simply walked on that side and found it in the middle of two other room. He tried the knob to see if it was locked but it wasn't so he opened it slowly and yes he had a roommate. His clothes were already on one side of the room, on a small bed that looked pretty much like the one he had. But he didn't hear anything that sounded like water running so he probably wasn't taking a bath, maybe he went out.

Anyways, Naruto was tired like hell and if there's one thing he knows he need it's a bath. He hasn't been able to take one all day long and he didn't feel that good knowing today had been a rather warm and humid day. The room was able to fit two people so he didn't think they would have any trouble with sharing it, plus the other man seemed to be an organized one. His clothes were already kept in his drawer, at least some of it. It seems there wasn't enough space since his bag was left on the bed half opened as if he had been a rush to get out.

Naruto frowned, wait a minute, he was analyzing every single detail. A bad habit he knew it but in his job he had to take notice of every single detail and it was hard to get rid of this stupid habit. Maybe a bath would clear his mind and make it easier to concentrate on not giving himself up by showing his unusual way of looking at people like he wants to know everything about them just to steal what was precious to them.

Once a thief, always a thief. That was his team's favourite quote, but it wasn't such a popular one because of course it's themselves who created it. But they had to stick to it like a credo, and Naruto understood now why it was true and they seemed to believe so strongly in it. When he was younger he was a good pickpocket thief, he could take someone's wallet without even letting a single air brush past the area where he took it out from. He was a quick one and had flexible and agile fingers that knew when to reach and when to come out. He was also good with the traditional way of opening locked doors, that's an old trick. Even movies can't beat the way his teacher taught him to do it.

His roommate was in the room when he came out of it, wearing a simple t-shirt and pair of jeans that he felt comfortable in. The boy was much younger than him since he was in his first year of university he could understand that. But to think that they actually put him with someone at least four years younger than him was really offending in a way. Thank God he managed to avoid to restart his first year. He might be lost at first but he surely wasn't going to be the old one in first year as if he gave up and then came back later just to find back his intellectual side.

So they decided he was to go in the third year. It's crazy how easy it had been to create him an educative background as if he had been going to school for four years non stop and had never given up. The university system wasn't so strong for a prestigious university, maybe they should engage people who knew their job a bit better.

He smiled to the boy who turned around to look at him, a towel around his neck and the boy replied to his smile with a rather small one but a smile nonetheless so Naruto went further and reached his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Naruto and you?"

He wasn't as antisocial as he looked like because he did shake hand with Naruto for a brief moment and introduced himself later.

"Neji." But looks like he wasn't really the type to talk too much. Oh well, better not judge from appearance either.

"So are you also new to this university?"

Actually, Naruto got most of it wrong and a part right. Neji was indeed younger, but only of two years and he wasn't first year he was in the same year as him. Which at first clearly shocked him but he laughed it off later, a laughter Neji did not join because he was dead serious and Naruto thought he was just joking.

"Okay, you're not joking, I see."

Neji cracked a mocking smirk and that's the first real reaction he got from the younger boy.

* * *

Neji kindly helped him around the campus and they became rather quickly friend. Maybe because he didn't mind as much about who he hung out with as long as Naruto behaved normally. Or was it because Naruto has this relaxed aura around him that just makes anyone who approaches him feel at ease with him to the point of even laughing at his jokes, and they aren't that great to be honest. Neji knows it, he's been hearing them for the past week before they had to start school.

The man was older than him, but you would say otherwise if you looked at them. He was a bit taller true, but the way he did things were totally different from how a man of twenty-four would do it. It's as if he was twenty-four with his physics but still a bit late when it comes to his manners and such. He even wondered himself why he was hanging out with him until he found out it wasn't that bad, Naruto was an easy-going person and sometimes he could turn out more mature than he sounds like.

"What class do you have right now?"

They were coming out of their room and heading for the campus, today they were starting lessons. It's been so long since he's been to any classes to learn that Naruto found it odd when he entered the building and found so many students with their binders in hand, some had bags on their back. This was different from the university he left and was really different from high school. They weren't lockers in the corridors like in high school and there was no one trying to make someone fall like in his university.

Naruto tried to not put too much analyze and try to seek every single detail but it was harder said than done. When you've been doing this for six years it's hard to give up on the habit.

"Science right now." The blonde sighed and passed his hand in his light locks to put them in order, he forgot to brush them, just great.

"Man, I have French." No way was he taking science anyways, from his past experience he wasn't that good of a student in that domain. "And next?"

"English."

"And next?"

Neji stopped and looked at him, "Why not just ask for my whole schedule?" He arched an amused brow and Naruto grinned at him, "Sure, what's your schedule?" The dark haired boy sighed before taking his timetable out and giving it to him.

"We're in for psychology, fourth period, that's far." Then he noticed something and frowned up at his friend, "You have no break at all."

"I don't need them." Neji shrugged taking back his timetable and putting it back in his binder.

"Four classes like in high school huh." Naruto sighed dramatically, "That's hell man. I need at least one break and I got two, that's enough."

."You mean you only have two classes?" Neji asked surprised, "Yup, don't need more than that." Surely, why was he hanging with such a lazy guy again? "Is that even possible?"

"There's nothing impossible to me, See you in psychology later." And he waved as he left the younger boy standing in front of his classroom with a deep thinking expression.

"Neji!" That was Naruto's voice for sure, one would recognize it after hearing it for one week non-stop and Neji lifted his head at the blonde entering the class. First of all he was late, second he didn't even seem to mind and third he was shouting as soon as he came in. Did he really go to school before? Because he seemed to not know the rules.

Well, it came out before he could stop himself and Naruto let out a soft oops when he found out all pair of eyes were on him, some were impassible, some surprised and some curious as they stared at the blonde head he was now scratching.

"Sorry."

He knew who his teacher was, maybe that's why he immediately apologized. Tsunade said, do not look suspicious and do not attract too much attention on you Naruto and that's exactly what he was doing right now.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke's tone came to him and he nodded before letting out a confused 'huh' at his name being called.

"Please abstain from shouting in my class and will you just have a seat?"

Naruto wasn't supposed to get attention this way, but first impression was a good thing after all and he was sure now that the man wouldn't forget his name when he smiled and nodded. He might as well enjoy the way he used to listen to class back in the days.

"Yes, sir."

Longest two hours Sasuke ever had of teaching. He didn't know and didn't care who was this Naruto but one thing is sure he was doing this on purpose, it was totally on purpose. He wasn't listening to the lessons, he was talking to anyone he could and the worst was probably that the students would also listen to him instead of the lesson when he would start talking to them. Sasuke had to tell them to stay silent three times. At one point he just ignored the blonde man and that's when he heard soft snores behind him.

That was the top of it all and he didn't hesitate one second before throwing the chalk he had in hand.

It was instinctive, he didn't mean to do that. And he knew the moment he caught the chalk in the palm of his hand he did a huge mistake. But instead of letting it last over and make the silence around him more awkward Naruto simply grinned and threw it back at Sasuke, "I think you lost your chalk, sir." Damn it, stupid agile hand.

The ring made itself heard and Naruto heaved out a silent sigh of relief of not having to stand anyone's curious eyes again. But Neji followed him slowly, "How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Stopped his chalk."

Naruto shrugged, "Instinct."

"Well, I don't believe you." Naruto laughed softly and looked down at his new friend. "Why?"

"Because no one ever stopped Sasuke's chalk, not even when they saw it coming."

"Really?" That was good to know.

"So, how did you do that?" Neji asked again but Naruto shrugged and grinned at him, "Instinct." To which Neji scowled but said nothing, sighing instead. "Right."

* * *

"I'm telling you, he stopped it." Sasuke frowned, phone against his ear as he placed the last plate on the table. "Wait a minute." He put the phone aside, "Keiko, dinner is ready." Then he went back to his phone. "We need to find more information about him." He went on, "It's odd, nobody, not even you can stop something I throw that easily." He was talking to Itachi, because of the incident that happened earlier at school.

"Do you think you can do it?" He listened to his brother tell him he would handle it and sighed, "Okay, thanks." He hung up and sat down at the table with his daughter.

"Dad."

"Hm?" She was sitting just in front of him, legs swinging under the table as if she wanted to ask him something. He knew his daughter really, it was a father's responsibility after all.

"You know there was really someone with me." She was still on that topic because it bothered her that he didn't believe her. "You know, he looks like mom and me. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and he's also this tall." She made a gesture with her hand to emphasize her words and Sasuke smiled softly at that.

"And he's my brother!"

He nearly chocked on his food when she said that.

"What?"

"I asked him." she nodded without any hesitation. "I can have him as a brother right?" She asked as she started eating, because she was hungry after all.

"Keiko, not everyone who has the same hair as you can be your brother." But he knew she had a complex about her hair. It was the first reason why she was being teased at school and it was one of the reason why she sometimes wished she had her mom, because then she wouldn't be the only one to have blonde hair in the world.

"But Naruto is really my brother." She pouted lightly, not hungry anymore because of what he said.

"Did you say Naruto?"

She nodded, "You know him?" She beamed at him with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah, I do. Now eat before the food gets cold." He ended the conversation on that sentence but he was still thinking about the fact that the one who took care of Keiko was the same as the blonde student he had in his class. And by the way she easily accepted him, he had to really find out who this Naruto was.

Let's hope Itachi does that quickly.

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter is longer than the other one XD And I know it might sound boring for now, but introduction to the mood and setting of the story is needed somehow, I have to warn you guys it's going to be a bit slow though not as slow as to repeat actions over and over again I do know where it's going so I feel safe. XD Tell me if you like it because reviews are loved  
**


	3. That man is strong

**A/N: Sorry for not posting Saturday, got suddenly so busy with school's works u.u but you guys are lucky, I had this chapter ready for today and I will have another chapie for tomorrow too, to make up for Saturday, so I'll probably update three times this week. that is if I don't get too much to do before march break u.u I hope I don't lol and chapters are getting longer and longer jesus XD I think for now as I have a limited number of people commenting I'll thank those XD I know it's not always that we feel like commenting u.u like the lazy reader I am I know it LOL so thanks to xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx, sesshy's numba1 gurl and Dargon77 for commenting!**

**Unbeta'ed, you've been warned. So forgive my mistakes, especially today because I'm tired u.u**

* * *

This week had been relatively calm. There wasn't any more altercation between Naruto and Sasuke, mainly because the younger boy knew he wasn't supposed to gain attention like that. And God knows how Tsunade found out but she immediately told him to stop it or Sasuke would get too suspicious because of his behaviour and she didn't want him to mess up this mission, she would never admit she's just scared he might end up like the other guy in jail now.

So he had to clam himself down anytime he was in the class Sasuke taught, but he had to keep an eye on the man. How is he supposed ot do that without seeming a bit weird because he stares too intently? Well, he doesn't know how the old woman knew it would help but it does help to just analyze and observe someone. It's even more interesting when this person is the second son of the richest man in Japan and is so cold you'd wish you lived in the north pole instead of living with him.

But if you observe right, there's some kind of softness in his features that you wouldn't catch if you just sit there and wonder why his voice sounds so annoyed all of a sudden when he looks up and finds out one of his student isn't listening and leaning on his elbow like he's out of this world. But for a week it's been like that, he would just let it slide though because as soon as he caught Naruto dozing off the latter would just act as if he was writing something which was clearly a lie. Nobody can ignore the fact that they have eyes scanning their every movements like they are being spied.

From what Naruto picked up, he looked younger than his age. He was going to turn twenty-seven soon and he looked as if he was a year younger than Naruto or even the same age. So maybe that's why he has to be so cold so his students will take him seriously. Secondly he has control in all of his movements and they seem so smooth but if you take a careful look at them, all of his muscles flex when he even do such a little thing as write on the board. That requires a lot of well developed muscles to have them move so slickly against his skin like that. So in short, he was really strong for his height.

He also noticed habits and tics, things he does without thinking. He has a tendency to just lean casually on his table and cross his arms on his chest like he's going to scold someone, and that just proves that he's someone who likes to have control and doesn't like being disobeyed. Unlike Naruto who kind of always has his hands in his pockets he avoid this, his hands are either holding onto a book or playing with a pencil in his hand. Which would probably mean that he just doesn't like needing help to show that he's indeed a man with as much pride as a man is suppose to have.

He's never vulgarly rude, if you don't follow his lessons he just smooth insults you in a way that makes you crawl back in your chair and pay attention until its done. Because of course he expects that you respect him and pay attention when he's studying. Naruto found it funny, how almost everyone in here was a bit scared by him. But what he found even more amusing is that some actually do that only so they pay attention to him, one in particular, but he doesn't know her name so he doesn't care about her as long as she's not a nuisance to his mission. He rarely speaks in class anymore, but he's sure his presence only is enough to make it clear that he's in the classroom.

And he has more fun like this anyways so it suits him.

He had to admit, Sasuke was a good teacher, when he spoke he knew what he was talking about and he could explain it until you understood it so perfectly you could even picture all of his explanations in your head. Naruto is a visual person and if back then Sasuke had been his teacher he would have probably been stuck in university and passed it even if he didn't have money. It was interesting, one because his voice wasn't rushed and it filled his ears with a grave tenor that went on and on without ever getting boring. He puts accent with his voice on the most important things and he even points them out with his fingers, he has to do that when he's emphasizing something. It's as if he wants to remind himself that it's important as much as he wants to remind his student that it's important.

Even if Naruto had wished he didn't learn anything from his lessons it would still get stuck in his head because his tone wasn't one you'd easily get out of your head. Or was it because he was watching and listening a bit too intently than he should. Either way he found himself not even hearing the bell when it rung, hadn't it been that Neji slowly nudged his side he would stayed stuck in the same position wondering why the older man suddenly stopped talking. When he came back to his senses he frowned lightly and without saying anything picked up his things and followed is friend out of the classroom.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked him softly when he was found rubbing at his temp and he shook his head sighing softly.

"Got the Uchiha fever?" He chuckled softly at the confused look Naruto shot him. "What's that?"

Neji shrugged as they stepped out of the campus, "That's how we call the act of falling for them, the Uchiha's brothers." He looked up at Naruto who simply nodded and kept on in his silence. "I don't have it. It's a bit more complicated than that."

"You always say those kind of things with a serious face all of a sudden." Neji pointed out, "I wonder what's that complicated thing." Naruto looked down at him with a smile and arched a brow. What was he sulking about anyways? He cheerfully grinned at the lightly smaller man and placed his hand around his shoulders. "Maybe I'll tell you one day." Well this was a vain promise because he knew he would die with this secret, all of them swore to never reveal what they did to anyone. Not even to their lovers if they had some. It was easier to be betrayed by people close to you and so lovers were totally not to know about their job and missions. It's the job's ethic and he has to respect that.

Sometimes he wishes he didn't have to have so many secrets at such a young age. But at such a young age there's things he wasn't supposed to know too, but no one ever stop him from knowing them. And this world never stops those who are lower than the average to know what it hid within itself. That shadow of his life where he came back from, that's something he never wishes anyone to get in.

* * *

"Sasuke." He stopped and turned around at the sound of his name being called by a voice he knew a bit too well and didn't think he would hear so soon again but he simply returned the smile she had on her face.

"Sakura, how many times did i tell you? Don't call me like that at school. We're student and teacher."

"There's no one!" She whined softly and curved her rosy lips in a pout then she returned back to her smiling expression as she walked closer to him. "My dad's organizing a party for my birthday and i was wondering if you wanted to come." Sasuke shook his head before the words even came to his ears, "I'm too old for those so ask someone in your age range." He started walking away but she grabbed his hand, "It won't be fun with someone else! And you're not old at all. You just need more relaxed clothes and people would think you're actually younger than most of the students here."

"Well thank you for the invitation but I can't come because I have a daughter at home. And she's my responsibility."

"I know! That's why I thought you would like to hire a babysitter so I just thought maybe—"

"Sakura." He stopped her, "I don't want to come." She knew him better than anyone else here, she should know that when he doesn't want something he simply doesn't want it. She watched silently as he left her standing in the hall and then turned on her heels and left, head lowered because she didn't know what to do anymore.

They were closer than that before his wife came, they were actually going somewhere until Sasuke went to Europe and met her, until she came in their life. Sasuke was ten years older than Sakura, but that didn't stop them from being friends when they were younger. But it was more like Sakura needed a big brother and he didn't really care as long as she didn't bother him like the other girls did about going out with him. But that was her secret, that she was in love with him. She kept it just so they could stay like this, like friends. Until it wasn't enough and she stupidly confessed because he was going to leave for overseas studies.

She thought when he came back it would start where it ended, and he would maybe return back her feelings. She really hoped. But when she went to pick him up at the airport he wasn't alone. she was there, clinging to his arms and smiling up at him while he was just showing polite sympathy but you could see it in his eyes that he loved her. And he was looking at her like he would never look at her. She stole her first love and as if it wasn't enough she also stole her best friend, her brother, the only one she ever had in her life.

"So?" her friend grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "Didn't work?" Sakura slowly shook her head but then she wouldn't let this get her down. She would make Sasuke forget about her and she would have a place in his heart, because there's no one who loves him as much as she does. Her friend made her stop and they looked at each other.

"I won't give up."

That worried the other girl but she simply shrugged and sighed softly at her stubbornness. "Don't hurt yourself at the same time." She advised and they changed the subject. About hurting herself, they both knew it was too late, she already hut right now and she would probably hurt until Sasuke finally look at her.

But she will make him forget about Ino.

* * *

He seriously thought he made it clear that he would never consider her as much as just a childhood friend and a sister he really took care of and cared for a long time ago. Before she made it her goal to actually steal a place in his heart like she tried too. Everyone thought they had the perfect life.

Sasuke eyes drifted to the picture he had in his car, he kept it there just to remind himself of everything he ever did to make her cry. Because the most perfect thing they ever had was Keiko. And because of that he lost the chance to make amend to all the pain he brought to her. he was supposed to protect her, but he should have noticed that he couldn't really do that when he didn't love her as much as she loved him.

She tried, but she was the only one trying and it never works that way. Sasuke just couldn't give back this amount of love it was asking for too much on his side. He hadn't been taught to love this way, to give up on everything, give up on control and let the one you love take everything as well as give you the equal of what she takes. Or even give more than she does sometimes like Ino used to do with him.

At first she had been strong and it went on smoothly, even though he wasn't paying full attention to her, she thought he would eventually come to notice her more than his work. But it became more and more apparent that he wasn't going to do so when she passed through her fifth month of pregnancy. But she never once reproached it to him, because she thought it was maybe her fault. They didn't plan this wedding after all, all of it was an accident. Her falling for him was the only thing that happened at the right moment.

If not because of Sasuke she didn't know where she would be right now, that's why she put up with it and even though she didn't feel loved continued loving him because she didn't have anything else, she's never had anything or anyone else beside him.

But all of that, he only discovered it once she gave birth to Keiko and died in labour. She nicely wrote it in a letter that she asked him to read and there was another one that her daughter had to read once she was at the age to understand. He didn't know when that would be, but he knew it would be an age where she wouldn't hate him as much as she loves him right now. Because it was his fault if she will never know the joy of having a mother to take care of her.

That picture, she was smiling on that picture. And it was the only picture where he ever saw her smile afterwards, so he kept it. To remember what he did every time he looked at her and to show her that he was trying to be a better man for the gift she left behind. And he was sure he wasn't doing that well of a job but he would try and he wouldn't make Keiko go through the same loneliness she went through.

He was sorry, for not loving her enough.

* * *

Naruto lied on Neji's bed, because he was talking to the latter and he did not want to have to scream in the room because Neji was on his desktop doing his homeworks and trying to concentrate. He was flat on his stomach and was looking through a book that contained lots of pictures, he hadn't been allowed to open it yet alone comments about each pictures inside, but Neji knew whatever he said the latter would do as he pleased. Like he did and came to sleep on his bed though he told him not to and to stop bothering him.

Silence work better, he should just ignore Naruto and he will eventually get bored and probably leave him alone.

"This is boring." Naruto mumbled, turning another page and pausing at a girl who looked like Neji. She had short hair and she really looked like someone he knew. If he thinks a bit about it, yeah he doesk now her. He knows her name, Hinata.

"So Hinata is from your family."

Now he could make a link with where he heard Neji's last name. Hinata Hyuuga, he clearly remembers her. She was at the party where he stole that girl's jewel, the last jewel he stole. He missed it already, sure he had to stay here to catch an even bigger fish. But he had been working for years and he felt like he had been stealing since he was born. It was boring because there's no excitement in living as someone normal. Wait, he's not normal, he's acting like he's normal. God, he's going to kill himself with all those thoughts and he needs to change air.

"You know what." He sat on the bed and looked at Neji who didn't even glance away from his book, "We're going out." He stood up as well and started heading towards his closet. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and quickly put them on top of the boxers he had on. Well that too, even though Neji told him it's not because we're two guys you'll wander in the room in boxers, he preferred it like that. After all the wonder of being home is that you can even wander in it in just a thong if you want to. And Neji scrunched his nose at that and returned to his book without even trying to say anything about not wanting to see Naruto in a thong wandering in the room.

It was disturbing enough to think about it.

"I'm not going out, I've got work to do."

"Well, I kind of guessed you would say that. That's why I'm taking you anyways." Naruto made his way towards the desktop where his book was and quickly grabbed the thing out of his hands, he barely had the time to blink before he found himself with nothing in his hands. Neji first frowned at that and glanced up at Naruto, but he asked nothing because he was sure he would get the same reply, neutral and jokingly said while meaning more than how it sounds.

"So, put better clothes on."

Now he needed to change? Neji looked down at his shirt and his jeans and arched a brow at the blonde, "What's wrong with my these?"

"You don't go to a club wearing these." He said and started looking through Neji's wardrobe, but nothing was good enough. "What's with your clothes." Naruto sighed and then went to his own wardrobe where he picked out some of his clothes, since Neji and him were almost the same height it wouldn't make that much difference.

"Here, put these."

* * *

Sasuke's whole attention was on the documents in his hands, then he looked up at his brother who was siting in front of him. "That's all?" Those were supposed to be the information about that student, Naruto. And all Itachi brought him was this simple file which didn't help at all in explaining why the guy did stop the chalk he threw.

"What's wrong anyways? Maybe he just learned the same type of martial arts you learned." Itachi shrugged, but Sasuke wasn't convinced yet. The older man had to laugh at how serious he took the incident, "Look Sasuke, a chalk isn't that hard to stop." This whole thing was funny anyways, getting worked out because a simple chalk he threw got caught.

"Then I try throwing one at you and you see if you can catch it?" Sasuke sarcastically proposed and that made Itachi sigh and lean back in his chair. "Listen, it's true you are strong, even a bit stronger than me sometimes, but I really think you shouldn't take it too seriously. The guy is obviously a normal boy." Well, that's what this file said. Naruto Uzumaki, twenty-four years old, has done his studies at Paris for two years and just came back from the country. Father dead, mother's name is Tsunade Koichi, only child.

Sasuke saw nothing wrong in this file, and maybe Itachi was right, maybe he was taking this too seriously. He sighed and closed the file putting it back in the brown envelop it came from.

"I guess you're right."

"Great!" Itachi was just waiting for that, "Now that you returned to your senses, where's my Keiko? I haven't seen her for weeks, I'm sure she misses me too." He was already heading out of the office before Sasuke said anything and his younger brother followed silently. He couldn't help but realize that just got persuaded of Naruto being nothing but a normal person because Itachi wanted to see his niece.

* * *

He'll never know how Naruto casually manage to pull him in this type of things. Going to a club, when there's class tomorrow and he has a tone of important homework to do. And he's sure Naruto has some to do too, since it's Sasuke who gave them those homework. But no, instead he's there, trying to not get pull in the middle of people dancing and sliding against each other in a filthy way that made him uncomfortable.

The noises were going to make him deaf and if he went on taking all the drinks Naruto just placed in front of him he was going to have a serious headache tomorrow. At the third one Naruto came back with he simply pushed it away like the second one, "I'm not drinking more than one, and you shouldn't too." He carefully advised sighing softly when his friend did nothing else but simply take a shot of the drink he didn't accept then looked at him. "What? I can stand at least two shots."

"Yeah, and with two shots you're already more than a bit tipsy."

"But I'm not drunk yet! So come dance will ya?" Neji pulled his wrist out of his grip. "No thanks, go have fun by yourself, I'm going home." Why did he come here to begin with.

"No way are you going home." Naruto's speed was there again to quickly take a firm grip of hsi wrist and pull him in the crowd he was watching without wanting to join earlier. And here he was trying to get out of this mess of sweaty bodies pressing against his.

Once he gets out of here, he's going to find Naruto, bring him home and commit a murder even the FBI isn't going to believe.

* * *

"I told you!" He screamed on purpose with a grin on his face when the man next to him brought his hands to his ears and covered them. "You should have listened!" He shouted again as they got out of their room and Naruto growled, rubbing at his temples. "God, it hurts. Hurts, hurts." He whined softly.

"Life is fair." Neji answered him.

"No it isn't. How am I going to follow through my lessons with such a bad headache. And there's no medicine. Why didn't you get some? You were sober."

"Why would I?" The dark haired boy sighed, "Anyways, you better not disturb this class, you know this time you might not be able to stop the chalk." He chuckled lightly at the face Naruto made when he realized they were having Psychology early in the morning today. "Ah, fuck my life." He mumbled and pulled his hat further lower to cover his eyes from the sun.

"Control your words please." They both stopped at the third voice and turned around to find their said teacher standing there, a cup of coffee in hand. He made a sign with his hand and Neji moved aside but because Naruto looked down he couldn't quite grab the significance until Neji pulled him by his sleeve and he stumbled lightly before stepping out of Sasuke's way.

"Thanks."

Naruto pushed the hat away from his eyes for a bit and looked at him entering then sighed.

"What was that?" Did he just saw him smirk in their direction before he passed and went in the classroom?

"I think he's in a good mood."

Naruto looked at Neji with an arched brow then pulled the hat back on his eyes, "Screw it."

"He's right though, you really should stop swearing."

"Not you too!" He followed him in the class and they went to their usual places. He was going to take a seat when Sasuke's voice came to them again.

"Naruto."

He pulled on the hat again, "Yes?"

"Take your hat off."

He reluctantly took it off and and placed it on his table, sighing softly and ruffled the tangles the hat made in his hair. They were growing longer.

Naruto wasn't going to make it to the end of the period he just knew it.

"You better not sleep during my lessons or the next chalk I throw won't miss his target." Naruto was already figuring that he was going to spend all the period on his desk when the warning came to him and he sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"He's a got a tooth against me." He mumbled so only Neji could hear him and his friend light chuckle made him sigh at his fate.

* * *

She knew better than to skip school again, but if she didn't then she wasn't going to see him again. So she had to skip school! Now if you wonder how a four years old girl can wander in the street without being noticed, it's simply because her school is near her dad's work place and she knew a secret way to get there.

As soon as she came out of the hole she found one day because she was sad and she didn't want to return to class, she smiled and looked at the huge building. Now she had to find Naruto. There's no no one wandering the huge building right now, because they were all to classes or some were in the libraries or doing something else to wonder in the streets.

She had her little bag bouncing on her back and skipped lightly in the empty halls.

Here was the plan, she could just open the closed doors and look inside if Naruto was there. Then if she didn't find him, she could at least make a crying face and get someone to tell her where Naruto was, that would work! And once she brings Naruto at home she was going to present him to her dad and he would believe her when she tells him that Naruto really looks like her and can be her brother.

But unfortunately for her, the first class she fell on, the teacher knew her father and he interrupted his lessons to take her out slowly.

"What's wrong? Are you lost?"

But she didn't know him at all so she frowned down at him. Her dad told her to not let any stranger talk to her so easily.

"Don't worry, I'm your father's friend. Do you want to see your father?"

She shook her head, eyes widening. Of course no.

"No, I want to see Naruto!" Maybe he could help.

"Naruto? Who is that?"

"My brother."

The man frowned suspiciously but sighed with a light chuckle. "Okay, let's find Naruto then, wait for me here." He returned back in his classroom to give instructions to his students while he was going to find Naruto for Sasuke's daughter and came back later, reaching his hand that she gracefully slid her own tiny hand in and followed him.

* * *

He really wanted to sleep. Just let it his head fall on the desk and not have to listen to Sasuke's smoothing voice. God, how does he expect him to not sleep when his tone of voice is so soft and makes you want to just let your head fall and sleep without any worries.

If he just closed his eyes for a minute maybe it would work and a minute was too fast for the Uchiha to notice. Someone knocked on the door and caught everyone else attention, everyone except Naruto who couldn't resist anymore.

"Excuse me." It was a young man at the door, "I'm looking for Naruto, is he in this class?"

"He is."

He looked in the class and caught sight of Naruto's head on his desk, sleeping like he was never going to sleep again. "ah, wait a minute." He didn't hesitate a single second before quickly throwing a chalk once again at the sleeping man. Naruto couldn't possibly catch it, not when he was sleeping and his senses weren't as guarded as before. But his ears were aware of a strident sound of an object approaching and he shot his head up right before it hit him and lightly moved his head to the side.

It landed on the student just behind him and the guy let out a loud sound of pain. Naruto looked behind him and saw the guy take his hand away from his cheek, and that,s when he understood why they were scared of a simple and innocent chalk thrown so lightly without any rough strength. The red mark on his cheek would at least take up to a week minimum to disappear. It looked like someone placed the burning end of a cigarette on his cheek.

He turned back to the front where Sasuke and another guy was standing and frowned. That man was strong.

"Someone's looking for you."

He pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you get out."

Naruto stood up and stretched before taking his things and walking out with the man who came to find him. "Who is looking for me?"

"Your sister."

Eh? His sister. "Are you sure you got the right person?" He quickly covered his mouth, yawning softly. "I don't have a sister." They were already in a teacher's office as he said that and the boy only let him in before leaving them alone. There was a man sitting on a sofa and smiling down at someone, a little girl.

The first thing Naruto noticed was her blonde hair, curling all the way down and then her dark eyes he couldn't really not recognized for he saw them every day, features he knew belonged to his teacher and then she was running to him with hands wide open.

"Naru!"

Now he was Naru. But he couldn't help but simply lift her up once he caught her, "Are you telling to everyone you meet that I'm your brother?" Her cheeks flushed lightly and she nodded, "That's because-!"

"There's no because. Your dad is going to be mad again." And when he finds out it's because of him, he's going to be really, really mad again. "I should bring you back to your school." He looked behind her at the man who stood up, "So you're not really her brother?"

"No, she just likes to say it." He chuckled lightly and the man nodded. "I'll bring her to school, could you not tell anyone she came?" He awkwardly smiled, hoping he would get a positive answer and he did so when the man smiled at him and nodded. "I don't think Sasuke would like to hear it either."

"But, I don't want to go to school!" she exclaimed and clung to his shirt while laying her burying her face in his shirt.

"Ah, hum, I'll take care of her then. Thank you." He bowed his head lightly and left the office.

He tried to put her down but she clung harder to his shirt and he gave up with a sigh. "What is it?"

"I don't want to go to school." She whined softly, her voice dying as she said the words. Naruto felt something damp on his shirt and he looked down at her hidden face, "Are you crying?" She wasn't crying, but she was on the verge of crying. And there's one thing Naruto can't stand, it's seeing children cry. That was probably one of his biggest weakness.

"Okay, okay, don't cry. I won't take you to school."

He knew by the second her tears suddenly disappeared from her eyes that he had been tricked. He should really try to toughen up against child's tears.

* * *

First of all he skipped his own day of school and made Sasuke's daughter skip her own too. Then he took her out without her dad's consent and this was totally going to get back at him, but who cares, at least she didn't give him that hard of a headache. She was totally sweet, making him wonder if she was really her dad's daughter.

Her smiled could make one melt any rock heart, seriously without any doubt and he didn't regret taking her where she wanted to go. Though he might be reprimanded later by both her father and Tsunade for taking such a big risk and getting closer to her, but it wouldn't hurt her in any ways if he does steal the jewel in the end.

She was probably the only person he was going to miss once he was done, her and Neji.

He glanced at his watch and let out a desperate sigh, with each passing minute his life was getting near his end line.

"It's late Keiko, we should go home. Your dad is going to be worried." She looked down at her feet when he said that but nodded, biting down on her bottom lip. Ah, really he couldn't deal with this so he lifted her up and made her look straight in his eyes.

"We'll meet again okay?"

"Promise?" For one thing, Naruto did not like making promises because they were easily broken but he chuckled and locked his pinkie with her own held up to his face.

"Promise, now let's go home?"

She nodded, smiling up at him, giving him a glimpse of how Sasuke's features would lighten up if the guy could let go of his usual mask and let out a carefree smile. Her whole face was Sasuke's, her hair was probably her mother's and her personality too. Though she did have Sasuke's brains for sure, she knew how to manipulate people to her own profit.

By the time they took the bus she was asleep with her head casually leaned on his chest, small arms around his neck as he stepped in the bus. All eyes drifted to them, two blonde heads what do you expect. They must probably think that they were father and daughter, and thinking about what type of troubles awaited him was the only thing that kept him from actually being happy about this.

* * *

"Calm down will you? I'm sure she's okay."

"That's what you say, but it's nearly 8pm and she's still out there." Sasuke took a deep breath in. Maybe he indeed needed to stay calm. Losing control would only end up in him yelling at people who weren't responsible of the loss of his daughter. But he did give a piece of his mind to the teacher who was supposed to look after the children. Twice, she escaped twice! A four years old girl, wandering alone in those streets at this hour.

The sky was already dark and she was so small. He didn't even want to think about what could happen with her alone walking, she was probably lost and probably dying of worry.

"I'll hang up now." He did as he said so and resumed what he was doing earlier, pacing in the room so he could work his mind on something else.

Out there, Naruto was deciding whether to leave her in front of the door and knock then run away or simply stand there and get in trouble along with her. Thank God Tsunade didn't pick up when he called to ask for Sasuke's address and he got Shikamaru instead, on this side, God spared him.

"Ah, what you're putting me in." He mumbled to himself and the little girl sleeping on his back.

Oh and whatever, he quickly knocked on the door. The door opened so suddenly he swore Sasuke was probably waiting in front of it like a prey waiting for his victim. He took time to analyze the situation, and from what Naruto observed he was too surprised and shock right now to quickly take all the information in.

"Hey."

* * *

**So yeah, reviews are loved as always, I really hope this chapter wasn't boring because it was too long XD **

**Until next update. **


	4. That man robs her

**A/N: You guys totally have the right to hit me...I understand! It's been what? Two weeks? u.u I'm disappointed in myself for the tardness of this chapter. omg and it took me only a day to write it too, that means I was just being lazy so it's unforgivable. Here it is at least, so hit me all you want but I hope you're happy to see this. **

**I'll reply to reviews directly on the review page because I'm posting this at 1am and I need to go to bed for school tomorrow. Again, I'm so so sorry for being late, I have no excuses. **

**unbeta'ed, again forgive my mistakes and near the end, it's really a blur. Warning would be that the chapter is going too fast near the end cuz mummy rushed meto go to bed and I really wanted to udpate since it's been so long. But don't worry I'll try to update earlier. But I won't be there for two weeks starting from next week so yeah, just to warn you.**

**Forgive me, I'm so late.**

* * *

Hours, hours he passed worrying and worrying and once he thinks his worries might be put down it seems as if there's something else coming, Like a blond guy standing in front of him, his daughter on his back and all he can find to say at the worried parent is 'Hey.'? Sasuke couldn't decide whether he had to simply say nothing and take his daughter or he should just yell his worries. But the second one would only make him look crazy, so instead he sighed to calm down.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked again, shifting his shoulders to make Keiko more comfortable, "And put her in bed."

"Eh? Put her in bed?" He asked and Naruto nodded, "Well, yeah I can't take her off my back she might wake up so I'll need to put her in bed." He took a step forward and Sasuke moved on the side at the same time, letting the younger boy get in. He was going to go on when Sasuke grabbed his elbow to make him stop and looked down at his feet, "Your shoes."

Naruto's eyes followed and he arched a brow as if to ask, 'really?' But the older man's expression was a pretty clear reply so he didn't protest and tried to free his feet from the shoes, that's not really easy when you don't have your hands to help you. He heard a sigh behind him and before he could do anything he found himself staring wide eyed at a dark haired head lowered as Sasuke helped him take his shoes off. When he was done he straightened up and faced him, "Don't stare with that dumb look." He coughed lightly, his eyes finding their corner, yeah he did help him in a uncharacteristic way so what?

"Follow me, I'll show you her room."

Naruto came back form the light shock and then started following him. He was one to notice everything around him, and this time it was both because it was needed and both because he was curious as to what this house could look like. Straight up you could find a large room that looked like a living room, there was a round table in the middle, white tablecloth on it. They passed by it to join the stairs that went up in a half circle, all brown painted.

Naruto took a quick glance at his left and found an space, it was only covered in black and white paint, he caught sight of a fridge as he passed and kind of guessed it was the kitchen. The only colour you could find where the stickers on the fridge door, surely Keiko's doing there.

He didn't realize he stopped to look at it until Sasuke turned around and told him to stop dozing off with his daughter on his back and he rolled his eyes before following him again. There was just one floor once you got upstairs. Sasuke turned immediately on his left and Naruto did the same, looking at the door where it was written on pink colours 'Keiko's room.', girly and curved letters decorated with flowers and butterflies around her name.

If the stickers and colourful name tag on the door surprised him, let's say the room totally blew him off. He didn't expect it. The whole house was only black or white and the only bit of contrast he found was on the fridge's door. And now, here in Keiko's room he could recognize all the dreams of little girls in just one single room that belonged to only a little girl.

Purple and pink were the main colours, the bed was heart shaped and took almost half of the space. All the sheets were pink and the pillows were light purple flowers. The sheets were decorated with flowers and princess's of the entire Disney world. She had a bed table of course, next to her bed, also purple on which was placed a little photography with her and her dad, the frame was light pink. Fairytale was a fade comparison, really, he thought as he placed her on her bed after Sasuke pushed the covers away. She was going to have to sleep in her clothes it seemed, or her dad would changer he later. But at least she didn't wake up when she was placed on a new platform, she simply lightly squirmed and shifted to find a perfect position and ended up with her folded arm under her cheek, rolled on the side facing Naruto.

He nearly reached out to stroke her hair when he realized it really wasn't a good idea right now, so he simply sighed and tucked his hands in his pocket. Now was probably the time to explain the situation to Sasuke. Naruto got out first and Sasuke followed, closing the door softly behind him and shutting the lights off as he left.

"So, dare to explain?" Sasuke voice broke the silence and Naruto turned to face the older man, not really sure he wanted to try to explain how he ended up with Keiko on his back and in front of the man's house. But he sighed, he had to anyways, he was sure the man was worried sick because of his daughter. Naruto couldn't even imagine if he ever lost his daughter all of a sudden and a man appeared at the door, all smile and greeting you, the little girl on his back.

With all the bad things the world held, any parents would be dead worried. And Sasuke couldn't escape that rule, because Naruto did notice that even though he was a bit mad and pissed off at finding that his daughter had been off with Naruto, there was also that relieved expression dancing in his iris. At first, at the door Sasuke had been surprised, then shocked and when he did caught sight of his daughter on Naruto's back he immediately stopped a relieved sigh form escaping his lips.

But Naruto did catch the light parting of his lips as if he was about to let it escape then he closed it and that's when Naruto asked if he could come in. Sasuke wasn't the type whose emotions could be read so openly on his face in front of a stranger, so by just that Naruto could guess his daughter was really the main reason why he let his guard off for that mini-second.

"Well, it isn't that hard to explain, she just happened to be that person who wanted to see me while I was in your class." Naruto replied after awhile. "She told that teacher who called me that she was my little sister." Naruto chuckled at the way the poor man got tricked, "And he actually believed it." He exclaimed again, crossing his arms and giving a grin at Sasuke's bewildered expression. "You've got yourself one daughter. Are you sure she's not mine?" Naruto joked again but immediately took it back when he received a clear glare that answered his question.

"I got it, I got it. That's how it happened." He finished, clearing his throat and turning around in the living room. Now he should probably take his leave, and he was sure even though Tsunade would be mad at him for this sudden change in plans, she would still be happy he actually got to see the inside of Sasuke's house. It was kind of a primordial part of the plan, for a reason that was called the followed part of this one.

In short the first part of the plan was to get inside Sasuke's house and have a sight of it.

The second, the second had to be done soon. And that meant tonight once he got to his room, he would have to call her and tell her the news. Without, of course, telling her the little action that went on with Sasuke's daughter. Then he will have to invent another reason as to hwy he got inside Sasuke's house. Ah damn this. That meant he would have to think of something better, that meant he would have to exhaust himself over thinking.

"Fine, I'll trust you on that one. But next time, please, call."

True, he didn't think about that. Ah wait, of course he couldn't have thought about that. "I don't know your number." Naruto chuckled, now who was the idiot? Sasuke sighed and shook his head, looking away for a second before returning to Naruto's bright face. "True, but if you did ask Keiko she would have told you She's got it memorized."

Naruto shrugged, "How was I supposed to know? She's only what? Four going on five?"

"What I'm trying to say is you should have brought her sooner! Or give some kind of sign because I was eating my nails here." That sudden outburst made Naruto's smile drop as well as his arms and he tucked his hands in his back pockets. That was not planned. So the man could actually lose control too? Even Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden way he reacted and he quickly took upon himself and frowned, this guy is infuriating. But he should have been able to keep his emotions in check like he always does, so he sighed and inhaled softly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." It came out as if it was forced, but Sasuke being someone who didn't often apologize knew that this was the best he could do. It was sincere though, except that it's been so long he couldn't help but wince at the word 'sorry' coming out of his lips. He never did anything that was worth him apologizing to anyone, he never failed and then, then in just a second he suddenly lost it.

"No, it's okay. I guess even someone like you can actually get angry from time to time."

Sasuke held the blonde's suddenly serious gaze for a moment and found himself thinking that there was not a single note of sarcasm or mocking in his tone, he was actually sincerely telling him that. What does it prove? That he really isn't used to the Uchiha's, that his father is surely not Fugaku and he surely hasn't been raised under his attention and his special 'care' and Naruto is someone who has always been free, in mind like in actions.

And Sasuke didn't know why, but he laughed. He actually let out a light chuckle at Naruto's too serious face that didn't suit him at all.

"I guess you're right." But Sasuke Uchiha isn't supposed to get angry from time to time, not after all these years he passed hiding them instead of showing them. So no, someone like him can't get angry from time to time.

"But that won't happen again." That's right, that's exactly how it is. This was just a stupid thing done on impulse that he wasn't going to repeat ever again. But Naruto didn't take his words so seriously, though he didn't say anything and nodded gravely, "I think it's time for me to go." He softly spoke and the older man nodded. "Yeah." and answered at the same time, Naruto walked back the way they took to get where they were right now and found the door he came from.

Sasuke opened it by just walking past him in a second and being faster than him, the blonde man really wished he wasn't the man he had to steal from, because hell it would be fun to actually have a fair fight with him. You know one of those quick things you do to challenge yourself. He heard Sasuke was really strong, and if there's one thing Naruto likes after stealing things, it's fighting. And it was tempting to get in a fight with the older man just to see how strong he was, nobody could beat Naruto either. And he personally thinks that Sasuke was really small for someone who had so much strength.

"Ah, wait." The older man stopped him when he was about to leave and he turned around, waited.

"Thank you for bringing her home...safely."

Naruto only smiled softly at him,

"Oh, it was my pleasure."

* * *

"You'll never believe it!" He exclaimed, walking past buildings to get to the nearest bus station. Why did they give him this mission with no easy transport? To think he left that car he bought not long ago because of the mission, Naruto already missed the dark orange coloured car.

"_What? That you just broke my eardrums? Oh, I surely believe it._"

Shikamaru voice wasn't the one he was waiting for, he thought Tsunade would answer her own phone. "What are you doing with the boss phone?" Naruto groaned, "_I just happened to pass by and saw it ring, she's upstairs right now, got any message you need me to transfer?_"

"No, I need to tell it to her, I'm sure she'll be happy, give the phone to her for God's sake." Naruto sighed softly when he heard his friend complain softly about his attitude and having to make him go upstairs to look for Tsunade when he could have just avoided making him move from his video game by telling him what was so important.

"_Hello?_"

Now that was the voice he wanted to hear, "Tell Shika thanks and give him a big hug for going upstairs!" Naruto exclaimed teasingly, clearly playing around with his friend's laziness. "What's the big news?" The older woman asked him, a smile on her face as she send Shikamaru off to what he was doing.

"I got into Uchiha Sasuke's house tonight."

Like he thought, she wasn't really happy and she totally told him without even waiting for him to go on. It was way too early, if he did like that, then Sasuke might have suspicions because the man was smart, he wasn't like the others people Naruto had the chance to rob. No, he knew what thieves were like, since he saw so many of them, he knew very well and Tsunade knew that's why he managed to capture her last one.

And they argued about this matter till she calmed down and then told him he could proceed with the next part of the plan, but this time he had to do it on time and she hung up before he had the time even blink. Naruto stared at his phone, he didn't like that second part of the plan, that he forgot to tell her and now it was too late.

To start the second part Tsunade had to cut all of his account, at least block them for the time the mission would last and he was left on his own. The worst part was the part where he had to work to be able to survive. Ah, and he only had tonight and tomorrow to enjoy the fact that he could spend as much as he wanted to and he didn't need to work to have a meal.

* * *

Naruto got to his room yesterday night, really late, because that Sasuke's home was way too far from the university, why does he even bother coming all the way to work when it's so far? He could change work so easily since he's good at nearly everything.

Whatever the reason was, the thing is Naruto couldn't get up the next morning. He was there, laying on his bed, on his stomach and he really did not want to get out of his comfortable bed right now and he really did not want to actually even open his eyes. And this time, Neji wouldn't succeed in making him wake up, that was for sure and the younger boy understood it when he tried for the fifth time that morning and decided to give up. So he went to school alone, and there's indeed one thing that surprised him today.

Uchiha Sasuke in person, when taking presences, asked him where Naruto was.

Yes, that's surprising, even shocking okay?Because Neji did spend two years in this university and he had the honour of always having Sasuke in this class, so he knew better that if Sasuke remembered your name, you were either a troublesome student or a dumb one. And he never ever cared about his students when it came to know their whereabouts.

So when he got in his room after school and found Naruto there, on his bed as if he hadn't just missed a whole day he couldn't help but curiously ask him what he did yesterday. Which inevitably brought a smile to Naruto's face as he explained to his roommate.

"So, you met with Sasuke's daughter?"

Naruto nodded, "Never saw her?"

Neji shook his head, "They say Sasuke doesn't really allow her out of the house, and when he does it's only because his brother, Itachi, is taking her somewhere." No wonder the poor girl always ran away from school, it was actually the only place she went to? And she had no friends if Naruto understood what she told him yesterday, she said the kids at the kindergarten hated her because she was different. But that she wouldn't care if Naruto became her brother, how could he really say no to her?

"So does she really look like her father?"

Those who saw her says she looks like her father with her mother's personality, for those who knew her mother. So he was just being curious, for his part he couldn't quite imagine Sasuke's daughter as Naruto portrayed her, like she seemed very smart true, like her father. But she also seemed rebellious at the same time, as if she had a strong personality that was more like fire than the icy one Sasuke possessed.

"She does look like him, she has his eyes and his face's lines."

He had all the time to compare daughter and father yesterday.

"But it's true that she might be more a stranger's daughter than Sasuke's if you consider the way she behaves." But the physical aspects was too strong to make it believable too at the same time.

"And she's adorable, I wouldn't mind a daughter like her actually. Can you believe it? People thought she was my daughter." He laughed at Neji surprised face, "Well, she has blonde hair. So I guess her mother was blonde." There were no pictures of her in the house. Now Naruto remembered what was so wrong about it, it held no pictures of the family before or after she died.

"You don't know her?" Not that Neji did know her, but he heard about her, and he eventually saw her when he was a kid. The Hyuuga family held ties with the Uchiha back then, now they aren't on such good terms now because of some quarrels.

"Her name was Ino, nobody ever discovered her family name though. She was a really sweet person, at least that's how she appeared to me." But what he heard in rumours and what he had the time to observe when he was a child weren't exactly the same version, she was said to be strong and really stubborn and had a quick and wit personality that made it almost impossible for Sasuke to beat her. And people thought they were the best couple ever, her ever so sweet and loving to her husband and him, a respectable husband she could lean on.

"And if his daughter is blonde, then she definitely took it from her mother. She had very light blonde hair."

Naruto thought about what he just learned, thinking about it, it helps to have a roommate who is form a huge family background. He was more intrigued about Neji's family by the time his friend ended his tale about Ino, but he never had the time to ask because just at the same time a light knock was heard and Naruto jumped on his feet since he was the nearest to the door. While they were talking, Neji went to his own bed which is life further away from the door.

He found a girl at the door, holding a lot of envelops she was probably going from door to door to distribute and she gave him two of them before smiling and leaving, she didn't even explain anything. Naruto stared at the envelops in his hands with a light frown, it read,

_You're invited to the Haruno's Precious Daughter Birth day ball. _

He handed one to Neji who got up to see what it was and opened his own to find a folded card inside, golden and pink where a girl's picture was being seen on the first cover. He heard his roommate growl once he opened his and he saw him ready to throw the card away when he stopped him.

"You know her?"

Neji nodded, "Sakura, she's the only daughter of the Haruno's family and she's a spoiled brat." Naruto nodded, still holding the card. This sounded interesting, he knew the Haruno's family had a daughter, but what he knew was that she was known for always wearing the most precious of her jewels on her birthday's party each year. And each year, it was a different one and sometimes her dad even brought one as a special for her birthday.

She would probably be wearing one of those tonight, and Naruto had to at least take a look at it if he couldn't steal it. He wondered why he never had to steal from Haruno's when he stole from so many other rich families.

"We're going to that ball, man." He told Neji, looking up at his friend's face with a grin that Neji would have preferred not to see right now. "And yes, you're coming with me." He interrupted him before he could protest. "Come on, put some decent clothes on." Now was the time to get out one of the suits he borrowed without informing Tsunade. He was surely not going to leave for a university where the richest and richest kids are without bringing at least one or two suits for special occasions. And here he found one, so he was fairly happy about it.

What jewel would be around Sakura's neck?

* * *

Pink beryl was hanging loose around her neck, the dress she was wearing wasn't covering her shoulders so that the jewel could receive the attention it needed. The stone was molded with a golden border, holding its bright colour for the world to see. Or in this situation, the people who came at the ball to see.

The dress she wore was golden and matched perfectly with the only gold the necklace had around the stone. The only pink that were visible were her hair and the precious stone. And although it wasn't one of the best stone he ever saw in his life, Naruto had to admit, it was one of the finest. For a precious stone that wasn't so searched and coveted any jewel lover would have given anything to just be able to touch it.

Or in this case, any jewel thief.

"I told you it was going to be boring." Neji mumbled, a glass of white wine in hand that he brought up to his lips as he let one of his hand disappear in his pant's pocket. "I think it's not your type of party." He knew very well what was Naruto's type since he had the chance to follow the older man in one of those, which didn't end that well anyways.

"Oh, you're so wrong. I think I'm loving this, and I'll prove it to you." Naruto quickly finished his glass and handed it to him. "Hold this will you? I've got work to do." He smirked at Neji's wondering expression and the younger boy's eyes followed Naruto's back as he walked in the middle of the crowd around the Queen of the soiree, Sakura.

She was there, holding up her cup and smiling at everyone around her, loving the attention she got and wanting more each time a new one was added.

Naruto isn't one who passed without being noticed, that's a fact. He's blonde, he has blue eyes and he's probably;y the tallest in the room right now since he's at least ten centimetres taller than everyone in this room. He passed through the crowd easily and reached for her easily too. At first she acted as if she didn't see him coming, probably thinking he was another one of her pretender and not daring to spare him even a glance until she felt one of her friend pull at her arm and whisper something in her ear and it's only then that she wasted a second to look up at Naruto.

It doesn't matter what their personalities are, women, they are like jewel, when you flatter them, compliment them and shower them with the best ones they turn rosy and suddenly gains a bigger head. They show you their attention has been caught by the way they move and Naruto's eyes know that the pink beryl dancing on her neck and falling just at the beginning of the curve leading to her cleavage was loving his flattering.

The owner of that precious jewel was also in it. Though she seemed reluctant at first because he was a new face and she didn't care much about other boys, but she was a girl and she might be in love with someone else, that didn't mean she couldn't blush and flirt with the first handsome man that appeared. She probably would regret it later, but she could careless, Sasuke wasn't here even though she invited him, and tonight she was going to profit of this night, it was her birthday night and she would go for it if she found someone.

Naruto got her drunk, and she drank happily on his words and on the alcohol he kept bringing her. Her whole attention staying on the blonde until the end of the night. Her other pretenders were green of jealousy and Neji was just there, incredulous as to how Naruto managed to actually make Sakura so relaxed in his presence. Nobody ever dared and nobody ever succeeded.

Everyone knew she had a thing for Sasuke, and she didn't hide it anyways, which resulted in her being rejected a lot of times in front of so many people. Neji saw it once, and it wasn't such a pleasant spectacle, now she was more respectable than the one she was before, two years ago. She didn't give up on Sasuke, but she was more discreet maybe. Or she might have realized that she was the only one being humiliated by clinging to a man like that in public and decided to do it in private.

He was too lost in thoughts and lost sight of Naruto and Sakura for a second, when he returned they were gone. No Naruto and no Sakura. Don't tell him Naruto was really going to do that, that's just gross. Neji sighed, should he wait for the other or just leave?

"Sir."

He turned to find an old man smiling cordially at him and handing him a piece of paper, he opened the little note and read it.

_Sorry for leaving, but you can go if you want to. I have business to take care of. _

_Naruto._

Neji sighed again, well he was going to go home, he had nothing to do here now.

* * *

It's always been easier to steal things that weren't in a glassed cage. Without having to stretch and pass through lasers, yes, it's way easier this way. Naruto held the necklace in his hands, tracing it with his fingers and he looked down at the sleeping girl. Well, he felt bad for actually making her drink till she passed out, bu it's for a good purpose. She doesn't really suit this necklace anyways, it was too soft for her.

When people are drunk, they are really their true-self. She was as selfish as the spoiled brat Neji called her when Naruto asked him if he knew her. She didn't care about anyone else but herself, her well being, her beauty, her wealth. She should probably go out there in the real world and see that there's a lot more than her little world she created where she's the princess and everyone else is dirt or are her servants.

The stone was cold against the palm of his hand and he quickly slid it inside of his vest pocket when he heard steps. He did pay attention to break the cameras before taking it softly away from her neck. He felt accomplished by the fact that he was freeing this piece from her grasp. He opened the only window that was there and climbed out of it as soon as the door opened. Naruto held firmly the wall behind him, gluing his back to it as he tried to not fall. He heard the guard say something but could careless as he silently jumped and held himself on the rim of where he was standing minutes ago.

He looked down before letting go and groaning softly when he landed on his feet. He looked for the jewel inside his pockets and found it with a smile. He was going to keep this one as a personal collection.

Oh, shit, he was in deep shit tomorrow. Tsunade will probably learn about the stolen jewel. Oh true, she couldn't guess he was at the ball so yes, he was saved. He smiled victoriously to himself as he walked back to find someone to indicate him where the next bus station was.

* * *

It appeared on the news at the TV, on the newspapers too, and everyone was gossiping about the robbery of Sakura's necklace by the time morning came. And the worst was that she couldn't remember a single thing. She woke up the next day whit one of those headache and knew she was having a hangover.

She cursed and then let it pass, but her mother did not. She got scolded and forbidden to wear any more jewels for the following two birthdays. Whoever did that was a totally jerk, that's all she could say. And Naruto knew it was probably sure that he was a jerk, but that wasn't such a big deal, he stole more precious and beautiful jewels than this one and it never appeared in the newspapers.

But right now there was no reflexion to this things, he did his last move before finally starting the part two of the plan and he knew he felt better now. No, rectification, he just felt happy he got to steal something important from her. That's all, and thus he gave her a lesson at the same time. She should learn to share, she's too selfish.

Naruto stood in front of a store, holding his bag on his back and he sighed as he looked up at the building.

He felt like he was back to case one, where he had to run here and there to be able to gain some cents later and have a decent meal.

Part two of the plan, be a common, no, overly common, to the point of being totally poor if he never found a job to be bale to end it in the good way. There was a purpose to that of course, so Naruto would have to stand this for two weeks before actually trying anything, so that by then he should totally be in the role of the poor kid who needs help.

Now he had to really get into the initial goal of the plan, which was to get into Sasuke's life.

* * *

**Oh yes, comments are still loved.**


	5. That man works

A/N: Yeah, I wrote a long author note then oops lost it so Imma be short because I'm pissed XD Sorry for the long wait once again, yeah I can't seem to respect my deadlines so maybe nce a week or once two weeks I'll update is that okay? Just I won't go over two weeks! *crossfingers*omg how could i forget...thanks for those who keep on reviewing! I appreciate and it makes me want to write, so thanks so much!

Warning : Unbeta'ed yup, you've been warned. Excuse my mistakes.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha, thirty years old and single. A successful businessman, everyone could agree on that. And to everyone surprise, he didn't even need the help of his father's reputation to get to where he is right now. The only thing that made him the powerful man he was right now in business was his own strength to fight for what he wanted and build his own career without the influence of the Uchiha's name following him.

When he started this business, he didn't use his father's name. He remembers being only eighteen when he left the house, he never really agreed on most of the things his dad did to get him to be the heir of the family. At that time, he was only for rebelling because he seriously hated the idea of having to only protect jewels his whole life. It's not that he didn't appreciate their values in the family's background history, but he just didn't see himself taking care of it as well as his father and his ancestors did before. What Itachi wanted was to be able to build a company with his own name, out of his father's grip, an international business which would never have to depend on the help of his name to get to where it is right now.

But that couldn't make sense to his father back then. Of course Itachi was the first son, and as such he had to be the heir and he wouldn't take any other action than obedience from him. So he left that night after the huge fight they had over the matter. He always knew he would have to go to such extent to be able to follow his own path, he just knew it, but he had a reason to dread that solution. And the only reason why he tried to act peacefully with his dad was his little brother, Sasuke. He knew that if he left, then his father would throw the responsibility onto Sasuke's shoulders, and would do anything to not let him wander off the path he wants him to take like Itachi did.

That's what made him slightly hesitate in front of the door of the mansion he lived in for so many years, twelve years ago. He seriously pondered about the fact that if he did this, not only his own fate would be changed but the way it would affect Sasuke's as well. His brother was just fourteen at that time, not that young but at the age where business and inheritance isn't all that important to you.

But he decided that he would come back for Sasuke if he had to, but he couldn't go on like this and left. Right now he might be Itachi Uchiha the successful businessman, but man the hell he had to go through once he found himself, at eighteen, alone in the streets with a wallet that only held barely one hundred dollars that he took from his own savings. He regretted not listening to the voice of his reason to not spend that much money because he had a lot of it due to his father's company.

Who could actually survive with one hundred dollars, with no jobs and certainty that once he actually tried to look for a job and blurted out his last name he would only end up being brought back home in his father's grip. That's when he thought about changing his last name, after all his father was so protective of them that he had a strict rule that before they were able to take over the inheritance they wouldn't show themselves to the world. So it's incognito that he walked in the crowd, nobody recognizing the strong facial resemblance he was said to have with his father. They all shared the same, but Sasuke had more of his mother's softness while Itachi had more of his father's cold traits.

That didn't stop Sasuke's personality to be the exact opposite from his mother and instead take over the same as their dad, and Itachi to have a softer side to himself that he had to owed to his mother. But out there, there's not itme to think about anything but where you're going to sleep the next day, what you're going to be eating and keeping an eye around you in case some gangs decided to take you as a target, and in the streets it was even more dangerous to just wander alone at night. That he discovered it when he got in a dark corner without realizing and fell on a group of guys who didn't look all that kind. And that's the only time Itachi actually thanked his father for one thing he did right, taught him how to fight. He got out of it with bruises of course since he was alone against at least six of them, but nothing too bad.

The first year had been the hardest, living on small jobs and meaningless salary that couldn't even last for a week, but he could at least survive. What he was looking for was to find that building and the man he met only once in his life. Blond hair, blue eyes, deep blue eyes and a smile that could really melt anyone's heart, no wonder that man had all the woman and girls swooning over him. He had a certain charisma that Itachi couldn't help but notice and also he was a man who got to where he was by working hard by himself.

He came to pay a visit to the Uchiha family because he was friend with his mother, Mikoto, they were childhood friends and he just found where she lived. Though he only paid one visit because him and his dad had some bad connections he never pondered on. After all, his father was known for actually having a character that gained him a lot of enemies and bad words. So it was nothing new. But when he left Itachi went to ask his mother who he was, and by the way she spoke about him, he knew he had to be someone she really cherished, almost like a brother. And she told him how he went from a boy who had nothing to a man who now had everything he ever desired. But that to get where he was he, Minato Namikaze, he had to give up on a lot of things and compromise half of his happiness. His mother never told him what she meant by that, but after he went to Minato's building and asked to see him, using his last name for the first time in months (and it did felt odd.). The man received him, though he looked rather confused as to why Itachi was in such a bad state and why he was here to see him.

Minato was a kind man, that Itachi had pretty much guessed right. And even though at first he was really reluctant to help Itachi, for the younger boy might not be a minor anymore but he was still young. Very young. But then, when Itachi seemed to look really disappointed, it,s as if the older man felt guilty and there, just there where Itachi was sitting, he saw himself, years ago trying to find a way out of the poor life he had.

That's the reason he gave for taking Itachi as an employer in the company.

But the young Itachi back then didn't mind what reasons he had, and right now, he could say he kind of owed what he had to the man and since Minato knew what it was, he became more of a mentor to him. His business were meanly for the security and protection, yes those kind of stuff where you have to go to a customer, place an alarm to their door or give people a security guard and he was the most prosperous one at that time.

Itachi asked him once, why he chose this domain, and he told him it was because he wanted to give a sense of security to anyone who needed one. A really touching goal indeed, but even Minato had to say he drifted away from it, because in the end all that mattered was that he was the founder of the society and as such he had responsibilities that didn't allow him to actually think about the main goal. But it was still at the tip of his lips whenever someone asked him.

It only started with him guarding people house, and since he had skills in fighting and martial arts he was doing a good job and that's when he decided he would create this company. And then Itachi took after him when he retired. He was still able to work, but he said he had some unfinished business he wished to accomplish before dying. He just had to find it, the thing he lost while getting up to where he is now.

Itachi was twenty two when the older man left the company into his hands. He took care for four years, to train him and gave him the choice to do what he wanted to do. Not feeling pressured or feeling it was something he was forced to do was a feeling Itachi enjoyed with Minato's way of doing things. The older man was around forty when he quit, quite young yes, but he didn't have that much time left anyways. Some problems with his health he never told Itachi, who never asked because he had the decency to think that if he wanted him to know he would tell him.

And Itachi was here today, at the desk where Minato's was before, in the same office but with a different air, sitting there, a letter in hand and he read over the words, wondering why it came so soon. In clear letters was written that Minato was dying, and thus needed him to come to his side because he had to talk to Itachi before finally giving his last breath. He just imperatively needed to talk to him.

So his mentor, the man he almost considered as the father he wished he had was going to leave this world soon. He sighed again and closed the letter, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his temples.

* * *

Ah, someone obviously told Naruto about Itachi story probably, because it made him feel lightly better that he isn't the only one who went through this. And getting past the reception to talk to the owner of this building so he can leave his cv here is really the most difficult thing he ever did in his life. Yes, he knows it's Sasuke's older brother building, and yes he knows he has to have an appointment before just appearing like that. That girl does not need to repeat all of this, he knows it.

It's been two weeks since he ate a decent mean, though his usual food consisted mostly of ramen when he was really angry, but hey, he still wanted to eat real food from times to times. And he really preferred ramen to rice. And rice was the only thing he was getting down in his stomach lately, even Neji was worried, that proved he had to get back on track. The main reason why he was left penniless was because it was part of the second part of the plan. He had to turn to the state of the young student who had nothing but his scholarship that was miraculously added to his profile and no checked because the guy who took care of the files an accomplice.

There were a lot of other people Naruto did not know that were looking after the mission he was n right now. Tsunade kept some of them secrets because she said it was better this way and even if they caught one, he wouldn't be able to give the others because all of them do not know who has been added to the mission. And yes, they were people in the team Naruto never met and they were some who never saw each other too.

Those were probably some who were living overseas, or again just there to watch or just there as a type of support or second hand. Whatever they were, Naruto didn't know them and he wouldn't care until he saw them with his own eyes. So he probably better stop thinking about them. He sighed softly as he looked at the receptionist again for a long, long time before turning around and giving her his back. She returned to whatever task she was doing, thinking he was done with harassing her, she knew these types they were just poor people trying to get in the best company ever, well he can dream on.

But Naruto was having none of that, he was just calming his nerves down and thinking of a way to do this. He grabbed the envelop where his cv was and walked straight to the exit before stopping dead on his track and a low stretch of his lips were enough to make his face a silly grinning one with really, really trained seductive power dancing in his blue seas. There's nothing girls can do against this charm and as soon as he turned around and flashed her a smile, it's as if she was looking at a totally different person and she stared mouth agape, letting go of the binder she was holding up and cleared her throat as he leaned over the counter.

"So miss." He started, tone dropping low as he stared at her flushed cheeks and couldn't help a smirk at the corner of his lips. He looked down at her open binder then up at her in a slight moue, "I really need this job." He frowned his eyebrow together and the moue became so, so adorably irresistible that she had to stop an 'aw' from escaping her mouth. But she couldn't tear her eyes away and she leaned in further, nodding while he was talking.

"You understand right?" He tilted his head to the side, just adding a bit of adorableness in the seduction was a better way. He knew this type, they didn't really appreciate bastards nor playboy, but cute boys were winners, or even better handsome and he was both, just a great luck for him.

"Of course I do." she answered softly and seemed so emphatic Naruto only flashed her a toothy grin that nearly blinded her and he saw her blink twice, bite down on her bottom lip and a totally red blush appearing on her high cheeks as she rose from the counter and looked through her binder.

"I can find you a place, wait a second." And Naruto just did that, waiting wasn't something he minded as long as he knew he would get an appointment right now with the P.D.G of this building. It didn't take her as long as the first time he asked her and before leaving to where she indicated him he thanked her with a small smile that disappeared in a wince once he was back to her. He sighed as he got in the elevator. There's one thing he knows about the older Uchiha that Tsunade thought they could use to get him this job.

He looked up to an old man that was the original owner of this building. She made Shikamaru search, and of course the hacker could get any type of information wherever he wanted to find it. The name of the man who made this company was Minato Namikaze, he's a single man, now old. Not that old though, around his fifty? Just like Tsunade, Naruto had mentioned when she was talking to him about the man and got the kick of his life. But hey, he's used to it.

Minato is a very strong man and he went through a lot of things before getting where he was, plus, he got there alone. On is own. Naruto couldn't help but glance around the building, impressive. A man alone can get so far away by his only will of being successful in life. Though Tsunade told him he had to give up on a lot of things that would have certainly made him happier, and thus why he suddenly left the company reins in the hands of a boy he'd help and trained to be able to get away from the grief of his father's name.

Yes, that boy was Itachi Uchiha. It is say that Minato saw himself in the eyes of the eighteen years old boy who came to him because he no more wanted to stay in a castle full of gold and do nothing of his life except what his family wanted. And although the reasons weren't the same. But the determination, the strong will and the brave tingle in the deep of Itachi's black eyes, that's what decided the man. It's something Naruto also noticed, Sasuke has them, but a bit more held back than his brothers. Maybe because he was the one who stayed behind and had to follow the family rules till he finally decided to do something of his own as the only condition for him to take over the inheritance. And he became a teacher. The only real luxury he could accord himself as something he chose for himself.

That was sad now.

Naruto frowned upon entering a spacious area where at his left a desk was placed, a man was sitting there and merely looked up at him before tilting his head to the side and examining him.

"You are?" He asked softly and Naruto smiled down at his blank expression.

"Naruto, I'm here to see Mr. Uchiha, I have an appointment." he was sure he would be asked that if he didn't say so just before and he calmly showed him the paper the receptionist gave him and the man took it, studied it before handing it back to him and nodding.

"He's in his office.." the man returned to what he was doing on his computer and Naruto shrugged with an arched brow and went to the office where he was supposed to find the older man. Now that was a weird one, was he Itachi secretary? Though he did sense that the younger boy looked up when he knocked at the door and waited for a reply, so he was intrigued after all. He stopped the smile on his face when he heard a voice tell him to come in and opened it slowly.

."What is it?" He was speaking casually because he thought it was the man he engaged as a secretary who came in, shame on him he really can't seem the remember the redheaded boy's name. He lifted his gaze and frowned upon meeting blonde locks. For a moment, Itachi thought his eyes were playing a really dirty tricks on him and then he softly dropped the paper in his hands and focused his stare on the male entering his office and coming to him without flinching once or dropping his eyes once when their eyes met.

"Can I take some of your time?"

Naruto only held because he had the instinct to not give up or seem like he was scared of someone when they were challenging him, and it was obvious Itachi thought he would just surrender to his gaze, but he instantly tore his eyes away when he remembered why he was there. He wasn't supposed to show this much, plus if he wanted to make sure Itachi believed his 'poor boy who wants to get up by himself' cliché thing then he needed to act weaker than that.

He scratched the back of his head as he stood awkwardly under the older man's stare, sure he was supposed to act. But as soon as he dropped his guard, Naruto could feel why anyone would feel uncomfortable under Itachi's eyes, they were really, really observing. And it's as if they were trying to tear through your soul and search deep within to find your inner turmoil and steal all of your dirty secrets.

He cleared his throat, indicating he was waiting for a reply and the older Uchiha raised his head, he wasn't frowning anymore but he was still pleasantly intrigued.

"You have my attention." He softly said and Naruto smiled before taking the sit the man pointed to him. People said Itachi had warmer eyes, but for him, there was nothing warm in those dark pupils! They were as cold as the younger one's. Maybe it runs in the family?

Naruto had been trained intensively for the meeting with Itachi because Tsunade knew it, if Naruto ever failed to gain his trust about his story, he was going to fail and his cover was going to be discovered. Yeah sure, no pressure at all he thought as he looked down, bangs softly falling on his eyes before looking up.

"I'm looking—for a job." He was stuttering half on purpose and half because he suddenly got nervous and he knew he couldn't. If he screwed this up, he could forget returning to the team since he would put them in danger and he could also forget about living a peaceful life.

"And I was wondering if you were looking for someone. I'd do anything! I just want—want to work here." He ended up and bit down on his lip, now that was on purpose. He watched behind a careful gaze at Itachi's unchanging expressions, but never dropped his mask.

"And just what brought you to me?" Itachi now held a small smile on his lips, rather interesting if you ask him, but suspicious at the same time. It looked way too much like a scenario he knew way too well and it all seemed as if it was trap someone was trying to close on him. But he liked that, he liked challenges, and he also liked the look the blond gave him before dropping his eyes down.

"It's a company for protection." Naruto's smile was sincere he found out, surprising himself. Even during the training what he said also felt sincere, he just knew that if this wasn't to get to a goal, and he had to pass this interview to get this job, that's what he would be saying. Because that's the first thing that came in his mind when he looked at the type of company it was. A company for protecting people was surely to bring security and safety to family right? To make a place feel safe no matter where you are and to make a home a place where you can't fear anything and as he thought about it, he said it out loud a small smile gracing his lips.

"And I want to protect people from any harms." Because he knows how it is, to feel insecure and for a second Naruto's mask wasn't so much of a mask anymore, but he quickly came back to himself and looked up at the older man.

"So I'm here because I heard this is the only company who cares about such values, and as such, I really hope you can hire me." He stood up and bowed before Itachi could say anything and left the envelop on the table.

"Thanks for your time." He silently walked out of the office without waiting for Itachi's answer and the older man watched him leave, speechless but not showing it and arching a brow when a grin appeared on his face. Now, the boy didn't even give him his name and he just left as if he knew Itachi wouldn't accept him. Or did he think so? He leaned further in his chair and grabbed the brown envelop left on his desk, he didn't look like someone desperate to get in. But he did look like someone who would fit in, he was sure Minato would agree. Thinking back about his mentor made him frown sadly, the first thing he thought he saw when Naruto entered was the old man, years younger and healthier. But that might also be because he missed the older man and the thought of him leaving so soon was kind of hard to bear.

He pulled the paper out of his cover and another surprise hit him when he saw the name on top of it.

Well, this is something Sasuke might want to hear.

* * *

He closed his eyes as soon as the sun hit them and looked down with a low growl. His hands in his jeans pockets and a backpack hanging loosely on his right shoulder, over a dark jacket made of leather and he stopped for a moment to adjust his eyes to the light. When you've been in there for so many years, there's only the excitement of finally feeling the sun on your skin when you come out and yet all he could feel was the bitterness of the years he lost in there.

His eyes were quick to adjust and even enjoyed the warmth that spread on his eyelids and on his cheeks as he looked up, still closing them. He only opened them bit by bit, slowly taking in the rays of sun shining through his eyelashes and then he was looking at the blue sky, enlightened by the sun.

He pulled one hand out of his pockets and we could hear the sound of metals clinging against his each other, a grey key-chain enrolled on his finger that he smiled at. This is something he missed he thought as he stared straight at the giant monster in front of him, in the name of a black bike he owned very well and that was probably rusty now. He groaned at the thought and smirked, he was going to have to get used to this again.

But it felt good, being free felt really good.

* * *

The long dark haired boy stared down at his friend, hands crossed on his chest and a mocking grin not leaving his features as he watched him battle with his studies.

"You're going to fail this test." He stated as matter of fact and ignored the glare sent towards him. Though it's a sight he quite enjoyed since it's not always that he could piss off the cheerful Naruto. But he found out, there's nothing Naruto hates more than failures and he was failing hard in Psychology plus.

"Well, if you didn't sleep during lessons and listened carefully, then you would first of all avoid chalks being thrown at you and avoid pissing off the teacher and also failing his first test." Neji pointed out, pulling a chair to sit down next to the frustrated blond male. "No need to remind me." Naruto sighed softly, trying to get too much in his skull and ended rubbing at his temples and leaning in his chair with another frustrated growl.

"I give up, this isn't for me!" He exclaimed and stood up. "Anyways, this class is too hard and our teacher isn't that well at teaching it! So it's not my fault. If he was that good then I would be able to understand even when it's hard you see." Naruto smiled at Neji as if he made valid point and for once he had to wonder about the blonde's mental level.

"You're sprouting nonsense." He got up, still grinning. "And you know it." Then he sighed, this was fun, really fun, but maybe he should try to help, just this time. "I'll help if you calm down and maybe you could use a tutor you know, in case I'm not always there." Neji suggested as Naruto shot him such a grateful gaze he groaned under the blonde's totally happy gaze. And then as they sat back, Naruto looked at him a thoughtful look on his face and he bit down on the end of his pencil.

"A tutor?"

Neji nodded, not noting what he just put in his friend's mind as the blonde grinned to himself. "You're a genius." He mumbled and focused on what he was explaining. "Of course, I know." Neji laughed softly when he was pushed playfully on his shoulder and he cleared his throat. "Study now." Naruto has a hard skull when he doesn't want to learn and right now, all of his mind was focused on an idea he just had and he was thinking about how to do it and not fail at accomplishing it. And yes, Tsunade wouldn't agree, but hey she left him on his own and he could do anything right now, on his free will. Except steal. He bit inside his cheek, that he kind of broke that condition.

"Are you even listening?" Neji snapped, sighing when Naruto turned a blank stare on him.

"I'm not doing this anymore." He left his pencil on the book where only his writing was and couldn't help the frown on his face as he stared at his hands.

"Naruto." He softly started and the blonde who was paying attention this time and Naruto turned his attention on him, because it's really, really rare that Neji just start calling him by his name out of nowhere. Yes, only weeks helped him pick up some of the younger boy's antics and habits. And he seemed to not like to call people without reason. At least, Naruto name without reason, the first time he called it was when the blonde took him out to the club, once again and he found out that Neji could really freeze someone with his glare. The second time had been in psychology class when Naruto was trying to distract him and successfully pulled his attention off the board for a mere second before Sasuke was on them and Neji stopped talking to him for the whole day and never spoke to him at night either. He had to really apologize for what he did before, it's funny, but he didn't want to piss the younger boy anymore.

"Did you steal Sakura's jewel?"

Yes, this is what he's talking about. This personality of his. Trust Neji to be straightforward and not mind that he's being too blunt on those things. If Naruto hadn't been trained to take in the shock and hide it from his face he would have certainly sold himself as soon as he heard the question. But it was so true that it only made him laugh and the boy next to him frowned, thinking maybe it was really ridiculous and he began laughing again. He just had to ask, because it was bugging him, that's all.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." He explained once Naruto stopped laughing and the blonde was totally in control of his emotions when he looked back at him with a grin, "It's okay. But what made you think that?"

"You know, you came late in and I wasn't sleeping. I couldn't because I was studying." He shot the blonde a grin when studies where mentioned and shrugged, "And I think I saw you hide something then I thought maybe it was just my imagination. And anyways, if you stole it, I don't think you would want to keep it on you would you? It would be dangerous." Neji spoke softly, a small smile on his lips and Naruto replied to it, nodding. "I agree." Neji could really join the team, he was smart and had the brains, although Shikamaru covered that, but Shikamaru was only good with technology, while Neji was good with thoughts. No wonder he was Sasuke's favourite in class. Oh please, everyone can see it, it's blatant he fancies the boy for his knowledge, though he likes to say that he does not fancy any students, but seriously he doesn't think his students are stupid and blind does he?

"Sorry to deceive you, but the only thing I can steal is my way in and out of a bar with no bruises." He pulled his tongue at Neji who rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, I can quite see that." he added joining along with a chuckle before hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"You should go to bed." Naruto told him and Neji nodded, because he wasn't used to staying up so late anyways. He always studied way earlier unlike some blonde who preferred his nocturne activities.

"And I'm going to fill my brains with useless shit."

"No swearing."

Naruto was caught off guard and looked behind him, but Neji was asleep. That's just..he sounded just like the nun he had back at the orphanage. That was...unexpected.

* * *

He failed, he knew it the moment he stared at the paper and couldn't see anything but a blur of words. So it's no wonder he groaned when the bell rang was heard and he annoyingly ignored Neji's chuckle as he passed next to him. Naruto rose with his paper. He might have failed that, but this wasn't going to fail. Neji gave him an idea he wanted to use. And yes, his boss was smart and all and she did plan this in a good way, but one thing is sure, it's not by working at the Itachi's company that he was going to learn more about the younger boy.

He never comes to visit his older brother that's for one. And yes, Naruto got the job. Right now he was a security guard, placed there as soon as Itachi took sight of his cv and watched over his skills. It was as impressive as Sasuke's, and that was something in itself. Sasuke was the Uchiha who lasted longer with the family, so he learned more than Itachi did. Naruto walked towards the desk and placed his test on the table to grab Sasuke's attention who looked up, end of pencil on his lip and glasses he put on earlier sliding at the bridge of his nose. But as soon as he saw who was standing there he straightened up and his eyes lost their questioning glint as he turned to fully face him.

"Yes? Can I help you, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto flinched at the use of his name, for some reason it did not sound good when said like that. "Is it a problem if you just call me Naruto? That would really help." Naruto asked first, noting the glare Sasuke sent his way with a small grin, wasn't this interesting?

"I'll call you as I wish. Now if you don't have anything to tell me, you can leave the classroom." He was going to pay attention to what he was looking before Naruto interrupted him and ignore him, but hey, there's one thing Naruto thinks Sasuke's got to learn. You can't ignore a blonde head ready to make a living hell of your life.

He'd thought about it yesterday, he knew he couldn't learn easily and he was the type to need to be told twice before it got in. And then Neji mentioned a tutor and at the thought of it, he quickly thought about something. Now, for once that he was using his brain, he was sure Gaara would agree on that. He had to admit, it was for a good use, both to his amusement and both for the mission so it was a win win for him and the team.

"Now, that's not a way to treat your student." Naruto mumbled softly, sighing. "And here I was thinking about not telling the director that I was failing your class." That got the raven's attention immediately and he shot him nasty look that didn't even make Naruto flinch. Instead he went on as if nothing happened and sighed once again to make it more dramatic before moving away frm the desk and starting to walk out of the room.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped huh? Sasuke Uchiha's reputation as the teacher who never had a student fail might really end there."

Ah, Sasuke knew what he was trying to do there. He knew it very well and maybe that's why it was working, or maybe not, but either way, he found himself taking his glasses off and stopping Naruto before he could get out of the room.

"Okay, what do you want, _Naruto."_

"That's a start." Naruto grinned, knowing very well it was instead a huge step.

"Be quick, I don't like being threatened."

Well, maybe he should make it quick since the older man was looking like he was going to commit murder soon.

"Fine, you're not fun at all." Sasuke held his breath, and took it out, he was going to say something but was cut short by Naruto's words.

"I want you to tutor me."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not used to writing long chapters you know, so it feels so weird when I go over 5k u.u but hey, I can't help it. Do you guys found them boring? Or you don't mind long chapters? XD though, it might only be on the spurt of the moment that I do that...it's not planned! So I'd like to know. And yes, it's slow, the pace is slow, I'm warning you, but hey lemme tell ya...it's slow but only if you just want to se Narusasu fucking each other in the beginning...other than that the relationship I'm building right now isn't that slowly in my opinion...I think I'm going a bit too fast, or is it just me? haha anyways, did you guys like this chapie? I'd love reviews, they're welcomed.**


End file.
